Star Wars: A New Hope - The Loud House Edition
by Matthiamore
Summary: In a galaxy far, far away, a young farm boy named Lincoln Loudwalker embarks on a life-changing adventure to rescue a princess and join the Rebel Alliance against the Galactic Empire. Lincoln must bring the plans of the Empire's secret weapon, the Death Star, to the rebels so that they can destroy it and save the galaxy from the clutches of the Empire's leader, the evil Darth Lola.
1. Prologue

**Okay, this is the beginning of my other reenactment, the original Star Wars trilogy with Loud House characters! I was first inspired by the Family Guy parodies of the movies to make one of my own and you can expect several references to those episodes. What inspired me to use Loud House characters was the Star Wars themed LH fanart on Deviantart. I've managed to fill in as many main and supporting Star Wars roles with main and supporting LH characters as necessary. I've also altered some parts of dialogue to better fit the characters used. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Star Wars or The Loud House.**

* * *

(_At the Loud House, the family is gathered around the TV in the family room when suddenly, the lights go out._)

Everyone: (_startled_) Gaaah!

Rita: Oh no, the power's out.

Lori: How did it happen? We're all right here. Nobody was doing anything weird.

Lynn Sr: (_looking out the window_) It's the whole neighborhod, actually. Must be something wrong with the town's electrical grid.

Luna: Well, dudes, looks like we just wait it out, then.

Lynn: (_irritated_) Great, what do we do before then?

Lisa: We could simply ignite some candles and participate in the solemn activity of reading.

(_Everyone just laughs_.)

Luan: Yeah, right!

Lola: I don't think so!

Lana: Ha! Read the inside of my butt!

Lily: Poo! Poo!

Lucy: Why don't we tell spooky stories? I just got my new "Edgar Allen Poe: Greatest Hits" collection after all.

(_Everyone reluctantly refuses the idea_.)

Lucy: Fine, but you don't know what you're missing.

Lincoln: I like the story idea. But how about one that has something we can all enjoy.

(_Everyone gathers around Lincoln with curiosity_.)

Lori: Got something in mind, little bro?

Lincoln: Indeed I do. This is a story of love, loss, estranged family, civil war, cool space battles, numerous foreign planets and alien races, supernatural powers and the foresight to retain international merchandising rights.

Leni: (_excited_) Oh! I know! It's the one about the magic ring that makes you disappear! No, wait, it's the one about the wizard boy with glasses! No, wait, it's the one about all the dreamy superheroes who have their own movies but they're somehow all connected and they team up every few years or so!

Lincoln: (_sighs_) Uh, no. None of those. But it did come before all of them and pretty much set the standard for a proper series of blockbuster movies. This is the story of Star Wars. We begin with part four...


	2. Chapter 1: Secret Plans

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Star Wars or The Loud House.**

_A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far, away…_

(_The words "Loud House" in the form of the Star Wars logo appear over a vast sea of stars as the Star Wars theme song plays. The title fades off into the distance and an introduction summary slowly crawls up_.)

**Episode IV: A New Hope**

_It is a period of civil war and renegade paragraphs floating through space. An alliance of Rebels with a hidden base fight to liberate the galaxy from the evil Galactic Empire._

_At some point, Rebel spies managed to steal secret plans to the Empire's ultimate weapon, the Death Star, an armored space station with enough power to destroy an entire planet. Interestingly, until a recently released spinoff movie, we didn't learn about this happened. But that's not important right now._

_Right now, what we need to know is that Imperial Senate member and secret ally of the Rebel Alliance, Princess Lori, is pursued by the Empire's most sinister agent and races home aboard her starship, custodian of the stolen plans that can save her people and restore freedom to the galaxy. And then, of course, this happened…_

**Chapter 1: Secret Plans**

(_Above the yellow desert planet of Tatooine, a small, silver spacecraft called a Rebel Blockade Runner, races through space firing lasers behind it. It is closely chased by an Imperial Star Destroyer, a giant, gray triangular ship, shooting lasers back at the Blockade Runner. Some bolts hit the Rebel craft and severely damage it._)

(_Inside the ship, the impact of the blow is felt by its passengers. Leni, with an entirely robotic gold body, and Lisa, with the body of a robotic blue and white canister with legs that roll on wheels, walk through the hallway feeling the ship shaking. Several men in blue and gray rebel uniforms and white helmets run past them carrying blasters._)

Leni: (_worried_) Did you hear that? They've like, shut down the main reactor! We're so doomed!

Lisa: Unfortunately, so. This madness won't let up! They'll be boarding any second!

Leni: No way the princess will escape this time!

(_The troops take position in the main passageway and aim their blasters at the door. Loud metallic laches clank and heavy equipment are heard around the outside hull of the ship._)

Leni: That doesn't sound too good.

Lisa: We must hustle. Princess Lori has summoned us.

(_The two droids continue down the hallway as the Star Destroyer overtakes the Blockade Runner and draws it into its underside dock. The nervous Rebels continue to watch the door. Suddenly, a blast blows a hole in the door and knocks it down creating a smokescreen. Through the smoke, a squad of white-armored Imperial Stormtroopers appear and open fire. The Rebels return fire and a shootout commences. Shooters on both sides are hit and the Rebels retreat down the hallway as more Stormtroopers come through the door._)

(_The shootout stops and the Stormtroopers move down the hallway. The smoke around the doorway clears up and a dark figure emerges from it. The figure is short, with a black suit, black helmet, black cape and blonde, curly hair hanging down from the helmet. The Sith Lord Lola looks down at the bodies on the ground in disgust._)

Lola: Eugh! Look at this mess! Would it kill them to clean the battlefield a little to make way for royalty?

(_Lola walks down the hallway with the stormtroopers following her._)

(_In a corridor next to the hallway, Lisa stands in front of Lori wearing a white dress with her hair tied in two buns on the sides of her head. Lori inserts a data card in Lisa's body. Leni walks down the corridor looking around._)

Leni: Lisa-D2? Where'd you go?

(_She sees Lori and Lisa at the end of the corridor._)

Lori: Alright, now what do I click?

Lisa: Click "preferences".

Lori: (_touches a screen on Lisa_) Okay, now what?

Lisa: Go to "default media browser".

Lori: (_touches screen again_) Okay, there's a little hourglass, and it's not letting me do anything. It says "buffering."What is that?

Lisa: Just give it a minute.

Lori: I'm just trying to make an mpeg.

Lisa: It does this sometimes. Relax… Okay, now select "import media file".

Lori: (_touches screen again_) Now it's telling me I have to download RealPlayer 7.

Lisa: You know what? I'll just take it down to the planet personally.

Lori: That's a good idea.

(_Lori then runs off down the corridor while Lisa joins Leni and moves down the opposite direction_.)

Leni: They're like coming for us! What do we do?! We'll be sent to the spice mine of Kessel or smashed into who knows what!

(_Lisa scoots past Leni am races down the corridor to the other end. Leni chases after her._)

Leni: Where are you going?

Lisa: They won't apprehend us. We're going to the planet below.

(_Back in the main hallway, Lola stands in front of the rebel ship captain holding her hand up. The captain floats a few feet above the ground clutching his neck as he's not breathing. Some stormtroopers walk up._)

Stormtrooper: (_to Lola_) Bad news, boss. The Death Star plans are not in the main computer.

Lola: (_to the captain, angrily_) Where are are those transmissions you intercepted? What have you done with those plans?

Captain: W-we intercepted no tr-transmissions. Aaah… This is a c-consular ship. We're on a di-diplomatic m-mission...

Lola: If this is a consular ship... were is the Ambassador?

(_The captain refuses to speak but eventually cries out until he goes limp. Lola drops him against the wall and turns to her troops_.)

Lola: (_frustrated_) Spread out and tear this ship apart until you've found those plans and bring me the princess. I want her alive! Now, move it!

(_The stormtroopers begin to scurry around the hallways. Lori, with her blaster out, turns a corner in the corridor and sees a few stormtroopers coming her way. One spots her_.)

Stormtrooper: There she is! Set for stun!

(_Lori steps out from the corner and shoots the leading stormtrooper. She makes a run for it but another stormtrooper shoots a paralyzing ray at her. She falls on the ground, stunned_.)

Stormtrooper: Inform the boss lady we have the princess.

(_Lisa stops before the small hatch of an emergency escape pod. She pulls a mechanical arm out of her body and activates the control panel. The hatch opens up and Lisa goes inside. Leni catches up to her._)

Leni: Uh, you know you're not supposed to go in there, right?

Lisa: An exception has been made. Lori has given me secret plans and assigned me on a secret mission.

Leni: Secret mission? What plans?

Lisa: No time to discuss. We must eject!

Leni: I'm so not getting in there. I'll get all nauseated!

(_Then she heard movement heading towards them. She then got into the pod._)

Leni: I hope they have hangout spots on this planet.

(_Lisa closes the door on the pod and it launches into space down towards Tatooine. Some imperial officers on the Star Destroyer see the pod_.)

Gunner: There goes another one.

Captain: Hold fire. No life forms detected. Must've short-circuited.

Gunner: Hold fire? What are we paying by the laser now?

Captain: You don't do the budget. I do.

(_Inside the pod_.)

Leni: I hope we see Lori again. She's such a nice leader and caretaker. Like a big sister.

Lisa: I can't say for sure. But we must focus on the task at hand right now.

Leni. Yeah, what do we have to do, again?

Lisa: It's difficult to explain things to you, Leni-3PO. Just leave everything to me.

(_The pod continues to descend closer to the planet below. Back on the ship, Lori is in shackles and is being marched down the hallway by stromtroppers. They stop as Lola and an imperial commander in a black uniform walk up to them_.)

Lori: (_disgusted_) Darth Lola, only you could be so bold. The Imperial Senate will not sit still for this. When they hear you've attacked a diplomatic-

Lola: (_annoyed_) Don't get smart with me, your highness. I know you weren't on any "mercy mission" this time. I know several transmissions were beamed to this ship by rebel spies. You're gonna tell me what you did to the plans they sent you.

Lori: I literally don't know what you're talking about. I'm just a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan-

Lola: You are an ally of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor to my beautiful Empire! Get her out of here!

(_The stormtroopers take Lori away as Lola marches down the hallway with the commander_.)

Commander: You sure about this, boss? Holding her is dangerous. If word of this attack gets out, it could generate sympathy for the Rebellion in the Senate.

Lola: I ain't afraid of a bunch of boring politicians! Besides, I've traced the rebel spies to her. As of right now, she is our only link to find their secret base.

Commander: You know how devoted she is to her people. She'll die before she tells us anything.

Lola: That's not your problem! Just leave it to me! Now we're gonna send a distress signal to the Senate saying that all on board were killed and we're bringing her to the Death Star.

(_Another imperial officer approaches them._)

Officer #2: Lady Lola, we've searched this ship top to bottom and found no traces of the battle station plans. No transmissions were made either. However, an escape pod was just launched but there were no life forms detected on board.

Lola: Lori must've hidden the plans in the pod. Get a search party down on that planet to retrieve them. As for us, set a course for the Death Star. We'll get the location of the rebel base one way or another. They'll be no one to stop us this time!

Commander: Yes, ma'am.

(_The Star Destroyer continues to fly over Tatooine and into space_.)


	3. Chapter 2: Droids For Sale

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing that has to do with Star Wars or The Loud House.**

**Chapter 2: Droids for Sale**

(_On the desert planet Tatooine, Leni and Lisa exited the pod when it landed and start walking into the desert_.)

Leni: Sooooo, what exactly are we looking for here?

Lisa: I'd inform you of my mission, but you'd forget too easily.

Leni: (_offended_) What're you talking about? I can help you.

Lisa: Yeah, I'll let you know when you can. (_looks at a canyon in the distance_) Let's make our way over there.

Leni: What? No way! That place is much too rocky! I've got to rest before my joints get all like, frozen. I don't think there are any malls over there.

Lisa: (_annoyed_) I don't think there are any malls on this desolate planet at all! Our best bet at encountering life forms is over there.

Leni: (_upset_) Don't get technical with me, Lisa! (_points to the desert_) This way is much easier.

Lisa: I told you to just leave everything to me! Lori assigned me the mission!

Leni: What mission?! Oh, never mind! I've had just about enough of you and your secrets! Go that way! Whadda I care?! (_lightly kicks Lisa in the back and starts walking away into the desert_) And don't come following me begging for help, because you won't get it!

Lisa: (_frustrated_) I'll still have to find you when I've completed the mission!

Leni: (_calling out_) And I hope you're ready to apologize when you do!

(_The two droids go in opposite directions. After a little while of walking in the sand, Leni gets hot and tired and slows down_.)

Leni: Ugh! Why'd I have to go out here all by myself? Why won't Lisa tell me what we're supposed to do? Does she not trust me? I trust her! (_stops and starts crying_) Oh, what did I do? I pushed my best friend away! I still could've learned what the mission is by going with her! I still could've helped! I'm so sorry, Lisa. I hope you'll do better than I am…

(_Leni then spots a large object on the horizon coming her way. A blinking light is coming from it_.)

Leni: (_relieved_) Is that a transport? I'm saved! (_starts running towards it_) Over here! Hey! Please, help me!

* * *

(_Lisa makes her way down a canyon in between some gargantuan rock formations. She was unaware of figures watching her in the shadows_.)

Lisa: (_sighs_) When will Leni understand there are some things she just can't know? I told her she still could've helped if she joined me. Doesn't she know the fate of the whole galaxy could be at stake here? (_realizes something_) No, she doesn't. I never told her that. (_now sad_) How could I have been so inconsiderate? She'd understand if I told her that. I also could've told her about the mission. Who cares if she'd forget? I'd just tell her again! (_sighs_) I'm sorry, Leni. Please forgive me when we meet again.

(_Suddenly, she heard a noise and saw some rocks tumble down the canyon wall_.)

Lisa: Be stable, Lisa. You don't know how far the nearest repair station is.

(_She hears faint sounds and catches a glimpse of movement behind the rocks_.)

Lisa: I did nothing to antagonize anyone. What? An R2 unit can't just roll down the desert no more?

(_A small brown-cloaked hooded figure with a stun gun suddenly jumps out of nowhere and zaps her. She short circuits and speaks gibberish before falling down, unconscious. The cloaked figure, a Jawa, speaks in an alien language and calls out. Other jawas come out from behind the rocks. They speak to each other as they inspect Lisa. Then they pick her up and carry her out of the canyon and to their Sandcrawler, a huge, brown tank-like vehicle. The stuff her in the cargo hold and drive off. The sun goes down and day turns to night_.)

(_Inside the hold, Lisa remains unconscious until another R2 unit droid pokes her with a metal arm. Lisa slowly wakes up groaning and finds herself next to Darcy with a red and white cylinder body. She also sees numerous droids around the hold_.)

Darcy: Oh, you're awake! Welcome to the droid party! I'm Darcy-D4. We're gonna have so much fun together.

Lisa: (_annoyed_) Are you short-circuited? We've been captured against our will! How exactly are we supposed to party in here?

Darcy: There's a lot of droids in here. That counts as a droid party! The addition of you and the tall, gold one makes it even better!

Lisa: "Tall, gold one"?

Leni: (_happy_) Lisa! (_hugs Lisa tightly_) I'd thought I'd never see you again! I'm so sorry for not trusting you!

Lisa: (_smiling_) Well, I'm sorry, too. I'll inform of the mission as soon as we get out of her. No one else in here needs to know.

Leni: You got it! Just you and me, buddy!

* * *

(_The next morning, several stormtroopers in desert gear inspect the sight where the escape pod landed. They find Leni and Lisa's footprints in the sand._)

Stormtrooper #1: Someone was in the pod. These tracks go off in this direction.

Stormtrooper #2: (_holding up a piece of gold metal_) Look, sir. Droids!

Stormtrooper #3: (_holding up a copper coin_) Look, a penny!

* * *

(_The sandcrawler moves over some dunes and approaches a homestead. It comes to a stop. Inside, Leni and Lisa are bounced around the cramped chamber. A minute after they stop, a hatch opens in the hold filling it with sunlight. A group of Jawas enter and begin taking droids out._)

Leni: (_frightened_) Oh, dear. These creatures will melt us down! Will this never end!?

Lisa: Easy, these are just Jawas. Small scavengers who trade in mechanical scrap. All they do is capture droids so they can sell them to people.

Leni: People who live out here? Who'd want to live out here?

(_The Jawas take the duo out of the sandcrawler after putting electrical restraining bolts on their torsos. They droids see they're in front of a homestead consisting of some large holes in the ground surrounded by several moisture vaporators and a small adobe block house. The Jawas line up the droids and straighten them out and dust them off._)

(_Out of the shadows of a side-building, a brown-haired man in a sandy yellow robe and a white-haired boy wearing white rugged clothes walk out and approaches the sandcrawler. A jawa walks up to greet them speaking in its language._)

Lynn Sr: Alright, show us what you got.

(_They began to walk over to the droids until the boy heard a woman's voice._)

Rita: Lincoln! Lincoln!

(_The boy, named Lincoln, ran over to one of the large holes in the ground and looked down at a courtyard with rooms built in the sides. A blonde-haired woman in a blue jacket and purple skirt is down there looking up at him._)

Rita: Lincoln, tell your uncle if gets a protocol droid, make sure it resembles a teenage girl.

Lincoln: Doesn't look like we have much of a choice but I'll remind him.

(_Lincoln sprints back over to the sandcrawler as Lynn Sr. looks over the droids. He takes an interest in Darcy._)

Lynn Sr: Yeah, I'll take the red one.

Darcy: Ooooh! I'm the first one chosen! This is exciting!

(_Lynn Sr. sees Leni_.)

Lynn Sr: You. I suppose you're programmed for etiquette and protocol.

Leni: Protocol? Why It's only my primary function, sir! I'm well equipped in all functions!

Lynn Sr: I've no need for a protocol droid…

Leni: (_interrupting_) Why of course you don't, sir! Not for a place such as this!

Lynn Sr: …What I really need is a droid that understands the binary language of moisture vaporators.

Leni: Vaporators? Well, you're in luck! My first job was speaking to binary load lifters at a space mall. They're very similar to vaporators. Quite friendly machines.

(_Lincoln comes up to them_.)

Lincoln: Uncle Lynn, remember that Aunt Rita wants a protocol droid that looks like a teenage girl.

Leni: Oh, yes! That's me, alright! I was designed to be the friendliest face for any…

Lynn Sr: Alright, shut up! (_turns to the Jawa salesman_) I'll take this one too.

Leni: (_smiling_) Shutting up, sir.

Lynn Sr: Lincoln, take the red one and this gold one over to the garage, will you? I want you to have both of them cleaned up before dinner.

Lincoln: (_whining_) But I was going into Toshi Station to pick up some power converters…

Lynn Sr: You can waste time with your friends when your chores are done. Now come on, get to it!

Lincoln: (_sighs and turns to Leni_) Alright, come on. (_to Darcy_) And the red one, come on. (_Darcy doesn't move_) Well, come on, Red! Let's go.

(_Darcy struggles to move as she follows Lincoln and Leni. Lisa watches them leave and tries to follow them_.)

Lisa: Hey! I must be accompanied by that gold droid!

(_Leni turns around and sees Lisa trying to follow. A Jawa steps in front of her and uses a remote that activates the restraining bolt on her and freezes her in place_.)

Darcy: I-I… don't f-feel so… g-good…

(_A plate on Darcy's head opens up and sparks shoot out followed by smoke. Darcy makes a brain-dead face._)

Lincoln: Uncle Lynn, this R2 unit has a bad motivator!

Lynn Sr: (_to the Jawas, disappointed_) Hey, what're you trying to push on us?

(_The Jawas begin ranting in their language. Leni taps Lincoln on his shoulder._)

Leni: (_points to Lisa_) Excuse me, sir, but that R2 unit is in really good condition. I know her. She's a real bargain!

Lincoln: (_points to Lisa_) Uncle Lynn, what about that blue one?

Lynn Sr: Yeah, that one's better. We'll take her.

(_The Jawas take Darcy back and let Lisa roll up to the others._)

Lisa: (_proudly_) I am guaranteed first-class condition. We shall get much difficult tasks done with my assistance!

(While Lynn Sr. pays the Jawas, Lincoln leads the two droids into the home.)

Lincoln: Right this way, girls.

(_They walk toward the entrance_.)

Leni: (_to Lisa_) Well, here's our new home. We'll have fun with this boy!

Lisa: Don't get too comfortable. I must still carry out my mission. Let's just adapt to this shelter, first.


	4. Chapter 3: Binary Sunset

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Star Wars or the Loud House.**

**Chapter 3: Binary Sunset**

(_Inside Lincoln's garage, Leni gets in a tub of warm oil while Lincoln dusts Lisa off with a rag_.)

Leni: (_relaxed_) Oh, thank the maker! This oil bath is gonna feel so good. (to Lincoln) Thanks for taking us in. We'll help you in anyway you can.

Lincoln: (_depressed_) I'm sure you'll guys will be very useful for work around here. But unless you can alter time, speed up the harvest or teleport me off this rock, you can't really help me personally.

Lisa: We droids are not so knowledgeable of such things.

Leni: Yeah, not on this planet, anyways. In fact, I don't think I even know what planet this is.

Lincoln: Well, if there's a bright center to the universe, this is the planet that it's furthest from. (_groans_) It just isn't fair. I'm never gonna get out of here!

Leni: I'm sorry, sir.

Lincoln: (_calms down a little_) Oh, you can call me Lincoln.

Leni: I see, sir Lincoln.

Lincoln: (_chuckles_) Just Lincoln.

Leni: I am Leni-3PO, and this is my associate, Lisa-D2.

Lincoln: Nice to meet you both.

Lisa: Likewise, Lincoln.

Lincoln: (_continues cleaning Lisa_) You got a lot of carbon scoring here. Looks like you girls have seen a lot of action.

Leni: Well, with all we've been through, it's amazing we're still in good condition.

Lisa: Agreed. It gets rather difficult serving in the Rebellion.

Lincoln: (_excited_) You guys know of the Rebellion against the Empire!? I'm a huge fan of them!

Leni: That's how we came to this place after a battle didn't go so well.

Lincoln: Have you been in many battles?

Lisa: Well, there's not much to tell. We're not exactly the type of droids designed for combat.

(_Lincoln struggles to remove a small metal fragment stuck in Lisa's neck joint_.)

Lincoln: Well, my little friend, you've got something jammed in here real good. Were you on a cruiser or…

(_The fragment breaks loose and forces Lincoln back, landing on his bottom. A small dimensional hologram suddenly comes out of the projector on Lisa's torso. They see the hologram of a young, blonde woman in a white dress. Lincoln and Leni look awestruck while Lisa looks nervous_.)

Lori: Help me, Luna Kenobi. You're my only hope.

Lincoln: What's this?

Lisa: (_sheepishly_) Um, what's what?

Leni: (_confused_) "What's what"? He asked you a question. (points to the hologram) What's that?

(_They watch the hologram only for it to show Lori repeating the same sentence fragment_.)

Lori: Help me, Luna Kenobi. You're my only hope.

Lisa: Uh, this is nothing important. Merely a malfunction replaying some old data. Just ignore it.

Lincoln: (_intrigued_) Who is she? She's beautiful. She looks like someone very important.

Leni: Oh, she's just out awesome leader, Pri-

Lisa: (_interrupting_) She's just a passenger on our last voyage. We're not quite sure who she is.

Lincoln: Well, is there more to this recording?

Lisa: With all do respect, Lincoln, you don't really have to know that.

Leni: Come on, Lisa. We can trust him. He's our new master.

Lisa: (_sighs_) Very well. All I can tell you is that this woman has given me a very special, secret mission to deliver a message to the individual known as Luna Kenobi. She's a resident of these parts, I've been told. It's a private message for her only.

Leni: Oh, so that's what you're supposed to do here. That's nice! (to Lincoln) Honestly, I have no idea what she's talking about.

Lincoln: (_curious_) Luna Kenobi? I wonder if you mean old Lulu Kenobi?

Leni: (_confused_) I beg your pardon, Lincoln, but do you know what she's talking about?

Lincoln: Well, I don't know anyone named Luna. But old Lulu lives out beyond the dune sea. She's kind of a strange hermit woman but she's nice and cool. I meet with her sometimes. (_looks back at the hologram of Lori_) I wonder who she is. It sounds like she's in trouble. I want to play the whole thing.

Lisa: This restraining bolt has short circuited my system. If you remove it, I might be able to show the entire recording.

Leni: I knew you'd open up to us!

Lincoln: Well, I guess you're too small to run away on me if I take it off. (_takes a wedged bad and pops the bolt off Lisa's side_) There you go. (_sees the hologram has disappeared_) Hey, wait a minute. Where'd she go? Bring her back! Play back the whole message!

Lisa: (_innocently_) What message?

Leni: (_irritated_) "What message"? The one you're carrying in your rusty innards!

Rita: (_from outside_) Lincoln! I'm starting dinner now!

Lincoln: (_calling back_) Okay, Aunt Rita!

Lisa: I'm sorry, but it appears I've picked up a slight flutter.

Lincoln: Well, I'll deal with you later. You two are settled in now. Until dinner's ready, I think I'll go bullseye some womprats in my T-16.

Leni: Wait, you hunt wild animals for sport? That seems a little cruel, don't you think?

Lincoln: This place is a desert wasteland with two suns. What the heck am I supposed to do!? (_leaves the garage_)

Leni: (_to Lisa_) Why don't you reconsider playing him that message?

Lisa: Because it's not for him.

Leni: Well, then, I don't think he likes you very much.

* * *

(_Later, when the suns started to set, Lincoln sits at a dinner table with his aunt and uncle_.)

Lincoln: You know, I think that R2 unit we bought might have been stolen or something.

Lynn Sr: What makes you say that?

Lincoln: I stumbled across a recording while I was cleaning her. It was for someone named Luna Kenobi. I thought she meant old Lulu. Do you know anyone by that name? Is she related to Lulu?

Lynn Sr: (_a little alarmed and upset_) Ah, don't worry about it. Lulu's just a odd desert wizard. Tomorrow I want you to take the droid into Anchorhead and have her memory flushed. That'll be the end of it. She belongs to us now.

Lincoln: But what if this Luna comes looking for her?

Lynn Sr: She won't. I don't think she exists anymore. She died about the same time as your sister.

Lincoln: (_ecstatic_) She knew my sister!?

Lynn Sr: (_sternly_) I told you to forget it. Your only concern is to prepare the new droids for the harvest. In the morning you're going to take them on the south ridge working out those condensers.

Lincoln: Yes, sir. I think those new droids are gonna work out just fine. In fact, I uh, was also thinking about our agreement about my staying on another season. And if these droids do work out, I want to transmit my application to the Academy this year.

Lynn Sr: You mean the next semester before harvest?

Lincoln: Sure, there's more than enough droids now.

Lynn Sr: Harvest is when I need you the most. Only one more season. This year we'll make enough on the harvest so I'll be able to hire some more hands. And then you can go to the Academy next year.

(_Lincoln says nothing but looks disappointed_.)

Lynn Sr: You must understand I need you here, Lincoln.

Lincoln: But it's a whole 'nother year.

Lynn Sr: Look, it's only one more season.

(_Lincoln pushes his half-eaten plate of food aside and stands up_.)

Lincoln: Yeah, that's what you said last year when the other kids left.

Rita: Where are you going?

Lincoln: It looks like I'm going nowhere. I gotta finish cleaning those droids. (_walks away_)

Rita: Lynn, he can't stay here forever. Everybody else his age have already gone. It means so much to him.

Lynn Sr: I'll make it up to him this year. I promise.

Rita: Lincoln's just not a farmer. He has too much of his sister in him.

Lynn Sr: I know and that's what I'm afraid of.

(_Lincoln goes out of the house and up a small hill. He stops at the top and sees the giant twin suns of Tatooine going down on the horizon_.)

Lincoln: (_confidently_) One day, I'm gonna get off this planet, join the Rebellion and fight the Empire!

(_He continues to stare at the sunset as beautifully epic music plays behind him. He then turns to the audience_.)

Lincoln: (_smiling_) John Williams and the London Symphony Orchestra, everyone!

(_Shows a very large group of well-dressed people playing classical instruments with John Williams conducting_.)

Lincoln: Keep it up with the iconic film scores, you guys!

* * *

(_Lincoln enters his garage and doesn't see Leni or Lisa. He takes a small remote control from his utility belt and activates it. Leni, letting out a small scream, pops up from behind a crate._)

Lincoln: What're you doing hiding back there?

Leni: (_scared_) It wasn't my fault! Please don't deactivate me! I tried to stop her but she kept on babbling on about her mission!

Lincoln: Oh, no!

(_Lincoln realized Lisa had gone off into the desert to find Luna Kenobi. He ran out in the yard and looked into the distance with binoculars. Leni followed him_.)

Leni: That little troublemaker is so stubborn! Those astromech droids just get so out of hand! Even I can't understand them!

Lincoln: She's nowhere in sight. I shouldn't have left her off the leash. Blast it! What the phantom menace is with her!?

Leni: Shouldn't we go after her?

Lincoln: We can't right now. It gets too dangerous at night with all the creatures and Sandpeople roaming around. We'll have to wait until morning.

Lynn Sr: (_from inside_) Lincoln! I'm shutting the power down for the night!

Lincoln: (_calling back_) Okay! I'll be there in a minute! (_to Leni_) Boy, am I gonna get it.

(_They go back in_.)

Lincoln: That Lisa is gonna cause me a lot of trouble.

Leni: Oh, she's really good at that, sir.


	5. Chapter 4: The Ultimate Weapon

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Star Wars or the Loud House.**

**Chapter 4: The Ultimate Weapon**

(_The next morning, Lynn Sr. paces around the courtyard in the homestead_.)

Lynn Sr: Lincoln? Lincoln? Lincoln!?

(_He goes in the kitchen where Rita is preparing breakfast_.)

Lynn Sr: Have you seen Lincoln this morning?

Rita: He said he had some things to do before he started today, so he left early.

Lynn Sr: Did he take those two droids with him?

Rita: I think so.

Lynn Sr: Well, he'd better have those units in the south range repaired be midday or there'll be hell to pay!

* * *

(_Out in the desert, Lincoln rides in his pinkish-red landspeeder with Leni in the passenger seat. They enter a canyon_.)

Lincoln: Lulu Kenobi lives out in this direction somewhere, but I don't see how Lisa could've come this far. Maybe we missed her. Uncle Lynn isn't gonna take this very well.

Leni: Would it help if I told him it was my fault?

Lincoln: (_brightening_) Sure, he needs you. He'd probably only deactivate you for a day or so.

Leni: (_worried_) Deactivate! Well, on the other hand, if you hadn't removed her restraining bolt…

Lincoln: Wait, there's something dead ahead on the scanner. Looks like our droid. Let's go.

(_Up on a cliff in the canyon, a tan-skinned humanoid alien in a sandy ragged cloak, known as a Tusken Raider or Sandperson, sees the landspeeder below and aims a laser rifle at it. Another Raider grabs the gun and says something in a barbaric language. The other Raider says something back and the two scurry over the rocky terrain. They approach large, bear-like creatures with big looped horns, known as Banthas, and climb on top. They sit in the saddles on the animals and start riding them down the canyon_.)

(_On the canyon floor, the landspeeder approaches Lisa, moving as fast as she can, and stops. Lincoln and Leni get out and run right in front of her_.)

Lincoln: Whoa, just where do you think you're going?

Lisa: (_desperate_) I must deliver this message to the individual who must see it!

Leni: Lincoln is our rightful owner now. You should've let him take you to see this Luna Kenobi. You're lucky he doesn't seem like the kind of guy who blasts droids into a million pieces when they disobey him.

Lincoln: Come on, we gotta get back before Uncle Lynn really blows up.

Lisa: (_alarmed_) Hold it! It's too risky to just go back! I'm detecting several hostile life forms approaching from the southeast.

Lincoln: (_groans_) Ugh! Sandpeople! The worst! (_takes a laser rifle from the back of the landspeeder_.) Come on, let's have a look.

(_They make their way to the top of a rock ridge and Lincoln observes the canyon with his binoculars. He spots two Banthas but nothing else_.)

Lincoln: We got some Banthas down there but I don't see any… (_a Raider comes out behind the Banthas_) wait, they're Sandpeople all right. I see one of them now.

(_Suddenly, his view is blocked by something standing right in front of him. He looks up and sees a large Raider looming over him. It lets out a battle cry and holds up a long, spear-like staff. Leni and Lisa yell out and run off in fear. Lincoln is startled but holds up his rifle to block the Raider's staff. The rifle breaks and forces Lincoln down the crevice. He stops at the bottom and is knocked unconscious. The Raider lets out a shrieking laugh._)

(_Leni and Lisa hide in the shadows of a small alcove in the side of the rocks. They thought Lincoln had ran off like them until they see three Tusken Raiders carrying Lincoln over to the landspeeder. They drop him in front of it and proceed to ransack the vehicle, picking up objects and tossing them aside_.)

Leni: Oh, my gosh! They killed him!

Lisa: No, they didn't! He's merely unconscious. We should just wait until they leave and then we'll…

(_She was cut off by a strange noise. A big ghostly whistle pierced the air. Both the droids and the Raiders stopped dead in there tracks and nervously turned to the direction it came from. Coming down the canyon was a shady figure in a dark brown cloak holding its arms up and waving them. The Raiders then dropped the stuff they took from the speeder and ran off screaming in terror_.)

Leni: (_terrified_) Uhhh… w-what's th-that?

Lisa: Shhhh!

(_The figure approached the knocked-out Lincoln and knelt down next to him. A hand came out of the sleeve of the cloak and felt Lincoln's forehead. The figure then turned to the droids in the shadows who were now more scared than ever. Then the figure reached for the hood over its face and pulled it down revealing the face of friendly-looking woman with short brown hair and freckles on her cheeks_.)

Woman: (_to the droids_) Hello, there!

(_Leni and Lisa still looked frightened_.)

Woman: (_smiling_) Come here, dudes. Don't be afraid. (_indicates Lincoln_) He'll be alright.

Lincoln: (_coming around_) Uhhh… Wha-what happened?

Woman: Easy, little dude. You've had a busy day. You're a fortunate son for still being in one piece.

Lincoln: (_sees her_) Lulu Kenobi? Boy, am I glad to see you.

(_Leni and Lisa finally come out of hiding now that they know who the stranger is_.)

Lulu: The Jundland Wastes are not to be traveled lightly. Tell me, young Lincoln, what brings you out this far?

Lincoln: (_points to Lisa_) Oh, it's this little droid! She's searching for someone important. I've never seen such devotion in a droid before. In fact, she's looking for someone named Luna Kenobi. Are you related to her? You know what she's talking about?

(_Lulu gets quiet for a moment with a mesmerized look on her face_.)

Lulu: Luna Kenobi… (_smirks_) Now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time… a long time.

Lincoln: I think my uncle knew her. He said she was dead.

Lulu: (_chuckles_) Oh, she's not dead. Not yet.

Lincoln: So you know her!

Lulu: Well, of course I her. She's me!

(_Everyone seems surprised_.)

Leni: Say what?

Lisa: (_happy_) Then I have a very important message for you!

Luna: (_to Lisa_) Well… okay, then. (_to Lincoln_) I haven't gone by the name Luna since you were born.

Lincoln: Do you know these droids, then?

Luna: Can't say I do. The unusual prequels suggest otherwise but for now, no.

(_They hear the yells of Tusken Raiders over the cliffs_.)

Luna: We better get indoors. Them Tusken Raiders are easily scared off but will come back in greater numbers for a rematch. Let's head back to my place.

(_The group hops in Lincoln's landspeeder and rides off_.)

* * *

(_Meanwhile, way out in space, the Imperial Star Destroyer that had captured Princess Lori's ship arrives at its destination: the Death Star, a massive, moon-sized metallic sphere with a wide gap along its equator and huge super laser eye just right above it_.)

(_In a big room on the upper levels of the station, several minor Loud House characters that served as antagonists sit around a wide, round conference table. Each wears a gray Imperial officer uniform and holds the rank of general, admiral or commander_.)

Lord Tetherby: Until this battle station is fully operational, we are vulnerable. The Rebel Alliance is too well equipped. They're more dangerous than we think they are.

Chandler: (_smirking_) Maybe dangerous to your starfleet, Admiral, but certainly not this battle station!

Supermarket Manager: The Rebellion will continue to gain support from the Imperial Senate as long as…

(_He was interrupted as Flip, also in a gray uniform, walked in followed by Darth Lola. Flip sat down in an empty chair while Lola climbed on the side of the table so everyone could see her._)

Flip: The Imperial Senate will no longer be of any concern to us. I've just received word that the Empress has dissolved the council permanently. The last remnants of the old Republic have been swept away.

Stan Stanko: That's impossible! How will the Empress maintain control without the bureaucracy?

Flip: The regional governors now have direct control over their territories. Fear will keep the local systems in line. Fear of this battle station.

Sue the Nurse: And what of the Rebellion? If they have obtained a complete technical readout of this station, it is possible, however unlikely, that they might find a weakness and exploit it.

Lola: The plan you refer to will soon be back in our hands.

Flip: Don't forget that we've captured Princess Lori, a key ally to the Rebels. We can make her give up the location to their secret base. We will soon have the upper hand.

Chandler: Any attack made by those Rebel losers against this station would a useless gesture, no matter what technical data they've obtained. This station is now the ultimate power in the universe. I suggest we use it!

Lola: You seem very confident, Captain Chandler. If I recall, it was your job to inspect this station for any weaknesses. You're positive there are no weaknesses at all?

Chandler: Uh… nope. Nuh uh…

Lola: You, uh, you hesitated there. Is there something I should know?

Chandler: No, it's virtually indestructible. Like 99.99%.

Lola: Okay… as good as that sounds, I wouldn't really be doing my job if I didn't ask what the other 0.01% is.

Chandler: Well, okay, I did find one particular detail that looks kinda sketchy. You see, there's this… little hole. My guess is it was kind of an aesthetic choice by the architect. It's at the end of a long trench on the surface and it serves as an exhaust port but it kind of goes all the way down to the main reactor at the core of the station that holds everything together. So, long story short, if you shoot something through this hole, the entire station blows up.

Lola: Whoa, whoa, whoa! For real!? Geez, that seems like a really big design flaw, don't you think?

Chandler: Now, hold on! It's really not that big of a deal. You have to fly a starfighter all the way down the trench to shoot something in it and the hole itself is only about two meters across.

Hank: Well, that's no bigger than a womprat.

Hawk: Yeah, what dweeb is gonna shoot something that accurate?

Lola: Still, don't you think we should board it up or something?

Chandler: No way! We're already over budget on construction. We can't afford anymore renovations. No one's gonna shoot anything in that hole! This station is still too powerful for anything else!

Lola: (_hmph_) Don't be too proud of this technological terror we've constructed. The ability to destroy a planet is still insignificant next to the power of the Force.

Chandler: (_pssh_) Don't try to intimidate us with your lame sorceress ways, boss. Your sad devotion to that ancient religion has not helped us in the slightest. It hasn't retrieved the stolen data tapes, found the Rebel's hidden fortress, or helped maintain our Death Star budget. Nor has it…

(_He was suddenly cut off as Lola simply raised up her hand. Chandler clutched his throat and started to choke violently_.)

Lola (_sternly_) I find your lack of faith disturbing. For the record, the Force is not essentially used for what you just mentioned, but for much greater purposes. You got that!

(_Chandler, while struggling, nervously nods his head_.)

Flip: (_impatiently_) Enough of this! Lola, release him!

Lola: As you wish.

(_Feeling that she's made her point, Lola lowers her hand and Chandler lets go of his throat and gasps for air._)

Flip: This bickering is pointless. Bottom line, Lady Lola will provide us with the location of the Rebel fortress from the Princess by the time this station is operational. We will then crush the Rebellion with one swift stroke.

(_Everyone triumphantly agrees._)

Lola: But we must still take extra precautions. C'mon, people! Can we get something to cover up the dang hole!?

Sue the Nurse: Yeah. We can get it done tomorrow if price is no object.

Lola: Ummm…

Sue the Nurse: We'll get estimates.

Lola: Get estimates, alright. (_sighs and mutters_) I don't think I'm paying these clowns enough.


	6. Chapter 5: A Call For Help

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Star Wars or the Loud House.**

**Chapter 5: A Call For Help**

(_Later, at Luna's home. It's a small, spartan hovel on top of a cliffside. The interior is cluttered with desert junk. The group sits around a table._)

Lincoln: My sister didn't fight in any wars. She was a navigator on a spice freighter.

Luna: That's just what your uncle told you. He didn't hold your sister's ideals. Thought she should've stayed home and not gotten involved.

Lincoln: You fought in the Clone Wars?

Luna: Yes, I was once a Jedi Knight. The same as your sister.

Lincoln: Man, I sure wish I'd known her.

Luna: She was the best star-pilot in the galaxy, a cunning warrior, (_with a sad tone_) and a good friend. I understand you've become quite the pilot yourself. Which reminds me…

(_Luna gets up and goes to the side of the room where there's a large chest. She open it and rummages around. She eventually pulls out short handle with several electronic gadgets on it_.)

Luna: …I have something here for you. Your sister would've wanted you to have this when you were old enough, but your uncle wouldn't allow it. (_chuckles_) He feared to might follow me on some damned-fool idealistic crusade like she did.

Lincoln: What is it?

(_Luna hands Lincoln the handle_.)

Luna: Your sister's lightsaber. The weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or as random as a blaster.

(_Lincoln pushes a button on the handle and a long, blue glowing beam shoots out the end and flickers there. Lincoln stares in amazement at the weapon and gently swings it around. Leni and Lisa are speechless as they see it_.)

Lincoln: Wow! This is awesome!

Luna: (_smiles proudly_) An elegant weapon for a more civilized time.

Lincoln: The Jedi must've been one heck of a thing back in the day!

Luna: (_sitting down_) Indeed, they were. For over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the old Republic. (_coldly_) Before the dark times. Before the Empire…

(_Lincoln pressed the button again and the blade went back in the handle. He saw Luna looking a bit depressed and sat down next to her._)

Lincoln: How did my sister die?

Luna: (_taking a deep breath_) A young Jedi named Darth Lola, who was a pupil of mine until she turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights… She betrayed and murdered your sister… Now the Jedi are all but extinct with only a few exceptions such as myself. Lola was seduced by the dark side of the Force.

Lincoln: The Force?

Luna: Well, the Force is what gives the Jedi their power. It's an energy shield created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the energy together. (_satisfyingly_) And when you master it, it's more than a feeling, it's the best dang feeling in the universe. Also, try to remember, if someone mentions the word "midi-chlorians" when talking about the Force, they're describing it wrong. And if someone says that they can just "use the Force" to get just about anything done, you tell them that's not how the Force works.

Lincoln: (_fascinated_) Well, okay, that all sounds incredible.

Luna: (_turns to Lisa_) Now then, little dude, you said you had a very special message for me. Let's take a look at it.

Lisa: (_happily_) With pleasure, one called Kenobi!

Leni: (_happily_) Yay! Finally get to see what Lori has to say!

Lincoln: I only saw a small part of it…

Luna: Here it is.

(_Lisa's projector activates and Lori's hologram appears on the table. This time the message is played in its entirety. Everyone watches with anticipation_.)

Lori: Luna Kenobi, I am Princess Lori of the Imperial Senate and secretly a member of the Rebel Alliance. Years ago, you served the old Republic as a member of the Jedi Order. Now I beg you to help us in our struggle against the Empire. Also, you still owe us for the trouble you gave us during your "rebellious rocker" phase. Yeah, you know what I'm talking about! Anyway, I regret that I'm unable to present this request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to my home planet of Alderaan has failed. So please listen closely, I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. They'll know how to retrieve it on Alderaan. You must see this droid safely delivered there. This is literally our most desperate hour. Help me, Luna Kenobi, you're my only hope. Alright, now what do I click?

(_The hologram disappears and everyone is in silence for a moment_.)

Leni: (_gloomy_) Gosh… that was a lot sadder than I thought it would be.

Lisa: Well, she did have me record it when the ship was conquered.

Lincoln: (_astonished_) Man, I knew what Lisa had was important, but the "vital to the survival of the Rebellion"? I never would've believed it. (_to Luna_) What do you think?

(_Luna sat there quietly deep in thought for a moment before speaking again_.)

Luna: (_serious_) I'm thinking I should've known it was just a matter of time before I'd get called back into the line of duty. (_to Lincoln_) You must learn the ways of the Force if you're to come with me to Alderaan.

Lincoln: (_baffled_) Alderaan!? I can't go to Alderaan! I've got to get home. It's late. I'm in for it as it is.

Luna: I need your help, Lincoln. She needs your help. I'm getting too old for this sort of thing. I may have the appearance of a teenage girl, but in this version, I'm actually much older that.

Lincoln: I can't get involved! I've got work to do! I mean, yeah, it's always been a life-long dream of mine to join the Rebellion and bring down the Empire, but there's just nothing I can do right now!

Luna: That's just your uncle, taking.

Lincoln: (_sighs_) Oh, geez, my uncle. How am I ever gonna explain this? The droids we just bought aren't even supposed to be here.

Luna: Face it, Lincoln, you're meant for greater things. Come with me and learn about the Force.

Lincoln: Look, I can take you as far as Anchorhead. You can get a transport to Mos Eisley or wherever you're going.

Luna: Well, you must do what you feel is right, of course.

* * *

(_Back in space, a squad of Imperial TIE Fighters race towards the Death Star. Somewhere in the armored station, a pair of Death Star troopers, in black uniforms and swooping black helmets, walk down a hallway of prison cells. Darth Lola walks behind them. They stop at one cell door and open it. Inside the cell, Princess Lori sits anxiously on a bench. Lola and the troopers walk in and stand in front of Lori_.)

Lola: And now, missy, we will discuss the location of your hidden Rebel base.

(_An interrogator droid, a hovering black orb with gadgets and antennas, enters the cell and approaches Lori. The droid extends a metal arm holding a hypodermic needle form its side. Lori looks fearful at first but puts on a face of defiance_.)

Lori: Do your worst!

(_Lola turns to a trooper outside the door and indicates him to leave them. He closes the cell door and walks back down the cell bay._)

* * *

(_Back on Tatooine, the group arrives in Lincoln's landspeeder at the Jawas' sandcrawler which is now burnt on the side. Several dead Jawas are scattered on the ground next to it. Lincoln and Luna investigate the sight while Leni and Lisa stay with the speeder, not wanting to get to close to the carnage_.)

Lincoln: It looks like the Sandpeople did this. Look there's gaffi sticks, Bantha tracks. It's just… I never heard of them hitting something this hard before.

Luna: (_closely observing tracks on the ground_) They didn't. We're only meant to think they did. These tracks are side by side. Sandpeople always ride single file to hide their numbers.

Lincoln: These are the same Jawas that sold Leni and Lisa to me.

Luna: And these blast points. Too accurate for Sandpeople. Only Imperial stormtroopers are so precise. (_realizes what she just said_) Huh, funny I just said that.

Lincoln: But why would Imperial troops want to slaughter Jawas? What were they even doing here?

(_Lincoln then looked back at the landspeeder and saw Leni and Lisa. He remembers Lori's message about her ship being attacked and Lisa carrying important information. He puts two and two together and realizes the stormtroopers were here tracking down the droids_.)

Lincoln: (_fearful_) If they traced the droids here, they must have learned who they sold them to. And that would lead them back… home!

(_He rushes over to his speeder, gets in and drives off_.)

Luna: Wait, Lincoln! It's too dangerous! Get your space butt back here!

(_Lincoln races across the desert back to his home. When he arrives he finds it in ruins with smoke coming out of the holes in the ground. He gets out of the speeder and frantically looks around_.)

Lincoln: Uncle Lynn! Aunt Rita!

(_He stumbles around in a daze searching among the scattered debris. Then he comes across the smoldering remains of two skeletons that look like their bodies were disintegrated. He is stunned and cannot speak. He is now sad and angry and a new resolve comes over him. Then he turns and sees another horrible sight_.)

Lincoln: (_gasps_) John Williams!

(_He sees the disintegrated remains of John Williams and his orchestra_.)

Lincoln: Great, now we gotta do this thing with Danny Elfman.

(_He looks behind him and sees Danny Elfman conducting his own orchestra. Lincoln ignores them and leaves the scene._)

(_Lincoln drives his speeder back to the sandcrawler. He sees that the others have burned the dead Jawas while he was gone. He gets out of the speeder and walks up to them. Though he says nothing, the look on his face tells them what he found._)

Luna: (_sympathetic_) Aw, dude, I'm sorry. But there's nothing you could've done. If you were there, you'd have been killed, too, and the droids would be the Empire's hands.

Lincoln: (_determined_) The Empire has to be stopped. There's nothing left for me here now. I'm coming with you to Alderaan. I want to learn the ways of the Force and become a Jedi like my sister.


	7. Chapter 6: Mos Eisley Spaceport

**I would like to thank the those that have fav'd and are enjoying this piece of work. Nice to see all the positive reception especially since I'm still pretty much an amateur fanfiction writer. Anyway, here's the next chapter where things officially get in full swing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Star Wars or the Loud House.**

**Chapter 6: Mos Eisley Spaceport**

(_Lincoln's landspeeder zooms across the desert floor. He is in the driver seat, Luna is next to him in the passenger seat. Leni and Lisa are in the seats behind them. They stop on cliffside overlooking a wide terrain. On the terrain is a bird's eye view of some sort of settlement. A few ships are flying above, some leaving, some coming in._)

Luna: Mos Eisley Spaceport. You won't find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. We must be cautious.

(_The group rides into the place and sees all the odd life forms that roam the streets. They also notice some stormtroopers patrolling the area get a little nervous. As the speeder pulls up at an intersection where the traffic has stopped, a few stormtroopers walk up to it and look down at the passengers._)

Stormtrooper: How long have you had these droids?

Lincoln: Uh… about three or four seasons (_smiles innocently_).

Luna: (_sarcastically_) They're for sale if you want them.

Stormtrooper: (_to Lincoln_) Let me see your identification.

(_Lincoln gets more nervous and fumbles to find his ID but Luna just lightly waves her hand_.)

Luna: You don't need to see his identification.

Stormtrooper: We don't need to see his identification.

Luna: These aren't the droids you're looking for.

Stormtrooper: These aren't the droids we're looking for.

Luna: We can go about our business.

Stormtrooper: You can go about your business.

Luna: Move along.

Stormtrooper: (_waving his hand_) Move along. Move along.

(_The speeder continues down the road and pulls up in front of a rundown blockhouse cantina. Various vehicles and animals with saddles are parked outside. The group gets out and heads for the entrance_.)

Lincoln: How exactly did we get past those troopers? I thought we were done for.

Luna: The Force can have a strong influence on the weak-minded. Just one of the many perks that comes with it. It'll be a key ally for you.

Lincoln: So, you really think there's a pilot here who can take us to Alderaan?

Luna: Well, this is a popular place for the best freighter pilots. And this cantina is easily the most lively spot in the whole port. Only watch your step. It can be a little rough.

(_The enter the cantina. The murky, moldy den is filled with an array of bizarre and exotic alien individuals at the long metallic bar and the small tables along the sides of the interior. A band of big, bald-headed, black-eyed yellow aliens play instruments on a small stage. They get further in until the rough-looking bartender sees them and points to Leni and Lisa_.)

Bartender: Hey! We don't serve their kind here!

Lincoln: What?

Bartender: Those droids, they'll have to wait outside. We don't want them in here.

Leni: (_offended_) Well, that's rude!

Lisa: Easy, Leni. We have no quarrel in this outrageous environment.

Lincoln: You two better wait by the speeder. We don't want any trouble.

Leni: (_calms down_) Okay.

(_The two droids go back outside and Lincoln sits down at the bar next to Luna. He looks around and is fascinated by all the different creatures, never having seen so many of them in one place. Luna was speaking to a short, tan-skinned girl with dark hair in a ponytail and was wearing a brown fur hoodie and a red bandolier with silver plates_.)

(_An alien with a walrus-like head next to Lincoln gives him a rough shove and yells something in an alien language. Lincoln is startled but sees that the guy seems drunk and chooses to ignore him. He feels a tap on his shoulder and sees a pig-nosed human next to Walrus-head_.)

Pig-nose: (_indicates Walrus-head_) He doesn't like you.

Lincoln: (_annoyed_) Sorry.

(_He turns away but Pig-nose grabs his shoulder and turns him back around_.)

Pig-nose: I don't like you either.

Lincoln: You don't even know me!

Pig-nose: Doesn't matter. You just watch yourself. We're wanted men. I have the death sentence in twelve systems.

Lincoln: Alright, I'll be careful.

Pig-nose: You'll Be dead!

(_Luna moves in behind Lincoln_.)

Luna: (_calmly_) This little one isn't worth the effort. Now how about I get you something?

(_Pig-nose then gets all enraged for no reason and shoves Lincoln aside into a table. He pulls out a laser pistol_.)

Bartender: Hey! No blasters!

(_Everyone ducks down as Pig-nose points his weapon at Luna. But Luna is to quick as she ignites her own blue lightsaber and delivers a blow in self-defense that cuts off the arm with the blaster. Pig-nose groans in pain and holds his wound as Walrus-head takes him away. A few others at the bar quickly finish their drinks and nervously leave in a hurry. Luna puts her saber away and helps Lincoln back up_.)

Lincoln: I'm all right.

Luna: We don't have to be here for much longer. I just met Ronnie Anne. She's the copilot on a ship that might suit our needs.

(_Outside, Leni and Lisa see some stormtroopers across the street speaking to pedestrians_.)

Leni: Uh, oh. I don't like the looks of this.

Lisa: Let's find some hiding place until the masters come to retrieve us.

(_Back inside the cantina, Lincoln and Luna sit down at a table in a corner. The girl Luna met earlier sits across from them and someone sits down next to her. He's a tall, tan-skinned man with dark hair combed upward upward in the front. He's wearing a white shirt with a black vest over it, blue pants and a utility belt with a blaster holster._)

Bobby: Bobby Soltiago. I'm captain of the Millennium Falcon. Ronnie here tells me you're looking for passage to the Alderaan system.

Luna: Indeed we are, dude. We'll gladly let you transport us if it's a fast ship.

Bobby: (_smirks_) Fast ship? You never heard of the Millennium Falcon? It's the ship that made the Kessel run in less than twelve parsecs!

Lincoln: I thought a parsec was a unit of distance, not time.

Bobby: Yeah, it is. See the Kessel run required a ship to travel more than twelve parsecs to make the run successfully. The Falcon only had to go less than twelve to make it. Yeah, sorry, that's hard to understand. Anyway, I've outrun Imperial starships, and not the local bulk-cruisers, mind you. I'm talking about the big Corellian ships. She's fast enough for you guys. Now what's the cargo we'll be taking?

Luna: No cargo, only passengers. Myself, the boy, two droids, and no questions.

Bobby: (_scoffs_) What is it? Some kind of local trouble?

Luna: Let's just say we'd like to avoid any Imperial entanglements.

Bobby: (_smugly_) Well, that's the trick, isn't it? However, it's gonna cost you something extra. Ten thousand in advance.

Lincoln: (_bewildered_) Ten thousand? We could almost buy our own ship for that!

Bobby: And who's gonna fly it, kid? You?

Lincoln: You bet I could. I'm not such a bad pilot myself. (to Luna) We don't have to sit here and listen to this.

Luna: Well, haven't got that much with us. But if we pay you two thousand now, we'll give fifteen grand more when we reach Alderaan. With this money, you can get away. You got a good job with good pay and you're okay.

Bobby: (_pondering_) Seventeen, huh! (_turns to Ronnie Anne_) Whaddaya say Nie Nie? You think this job's worth it?

(_Ronnie Anne opens her mouth and makes a small roar-like sound before leaning over a sink next to the table on spitting water out._)

Ronnie Anne: Always gargle before a takeoff. (_to Bobby_) Yeah, this sounds very promising. It'll help pay off your debts a lot.

Bobby: Okay, it's settled then. You guys got yourself a ship. We'll leave as soon as your ready.

Ronnie Anne: Yeah, we don't want to be in here for much longer. That band keeps playing the same dang song over and over again.

(_On the stage, the band finishes the song._)

Band leader: Thank you. We're the Cantina Band. If you have any requests, shout them out. (_in a quiet squeaky voice_) Play that same song. (normal voice) Alright, same song. Here we go.

(_They start playing the same tune again. The group at the table gets annoyed_.)

Bobby: We're in docking bay ninety-four.

Luna: Ninety-four, got it. Thanks for the assist.

(_Luna and Lincoln get up and leave the cantina_.)

Ronnie Anne: (_whistles_) Seventeen thousand. These guys must be desperate. I wonder what it's all about.

Bobby: As long as everyone walks away happy, it don't matter. This could really save my neck. Head back to the ship and get her ready.

Ronnie Anne: You got it, cap.

(_Ronnie Anne leaves. Bobby gets ready to go himself but is stopped by a slimy, green alien with large black eyes. He points a laser pistol at Bobby and speaks in an alien language that Bobby can understand_.)

Greedo: Going somewhere Soltiago?

Bobby: (_sitting back down_) Hey, Greedo! As a matter of fact, I just on my way to see your boss. Tell Huggins that I can get him his money real soon.

Greedo: (_sitting across from him_) It's too late for that. You shoulda paid when you had the chance. Huggins put a price on your head, so large that every bounty hunter in the galaxy will be looking for you. I'm just lucky I found you first.

Bobby: Yeah, but this time, I actually got the money.

Greedo: Then give it to me. I might forget I found you.

Bobby: (_reaching for his own blaster from under the table_) Well, what I mean is I don't have it on me, but I got this job that will give me what I need to pay off. Tell Huggins that…

Greedo: Huggins is through with you. He has no time for smugglers who drop their shipments at the first sign of an Imperial cruiser.

Bobby: (_pulls his blaster out from under_) Look, even I get boarded sometimes. You think I had a choice?

Greedo: You can tell that to Huggins. He may only take your ship.

Bobby: (_glares_) Over my dead body.

Greedo: That's the idea. I've been looking forward to killing you for a long time.

Bobby: (_smirks_) Yeah, I'll bet you have.

(_Bobby pulls the trigger on his blaster under the table and in a flash of light, Greedo drops down dead on the table. Bobby pulls his smoking blaster out and blows on the nozzle. He stands up and puts it away. Then he turns to the audience and points to Greedo_.)

Bobby: (_exasperated_) See that? You see that!? That's right, I shot first! Me! Not him! Me!

(_He calms down, walks to the bar and flips the bartender some coins_.)

Bobby: Oh, and sorry about the mess.

(_He leaves the cantina_.)

(_Outside in an alleyway, Leni and Lisa hide behind a door. Lisa locks it as stormtroopers walk down. One checks the door_.)

Stormtrooper: Door's locked. Move on to the next one.

(_When they leave, Lisa opens the door_.)

Lisa: Really? Just because a door is locked means they won't find anything behind it?

Leni: Wow, they're not very smart, are they?

Lisa: Typical villain henchmen.

(_They spot Lincoln and Luna walking down the street and head over to them_.)

Luna: You'll have to sell your speeder, Lincoln.

Lincoln: That's okay, I'm never coming back to this planet again.

(_The droids meet up with them and they go on their way. They are unaware of a figure in a black cloak following them_.)

* * *

(_Back in space, TIE fighters continue to patrol the area around the Death Star. In the main control room, Darth Lola meets with Flip and several officials from the earlier meeting_.)

Lola: Her resistance is very impressive. The interrogator droid could not force any useful information out of her. We must find another method to extract any intel we can use from her.

(_An Imperial officer enters the room_.)

Officer: The final checkout is complete. All systems are operational. We await your following orders.

Flip: Perhaps the Princess will be more cooperative with an alternative form of persuasion.

Lola: You got something in mind?

Flip: How about we kill two birds with one stone and get the location of the base while also demonstrating the full power of this station.

Lola: (_sneakily_) Oh, I get it. That's worth a shot.

Flip: (_to the officer_) Set our course for the Alderaan system.

**And therefore, all the main characters have been introduced. And, yeah, Greedo played himself. I couldn't really find anyone to play him since he's in just that scene so I didn't bother. And as you can tell, Principal Huggins is Jabba the Hutt. But we'll have to wait until Return of the Jedi where we see him with a giant slug's body. LOL.**

**So, who here correctly guessed that the Santiago siblings would be playing the iconic duo that pilots the iconic Star Wars spaceship? Anyone? Bueller? Bueller?**


	8. Chapter 7: A Planet's Fate

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Star Wars or the Loud House.**

**Chapter 7: A Planet's Fate**

(_Lincoln, Luna, Leni and Lisa are in a used speeder lot. They've just given Lincoln's landspeeder to the place and collected the payment_.)

Lincoln: It's really not that much. Since the XP-38 came out, the kind I had just isn't in demand.

Luna: It'll be enough, dude.

(_The group leaves the lot and makes their way to the hanger where Bobby told them to go_.)

Lincoln: Think this Bobby guy is capable of getting us away from the Imperials?

Luna: If the ship's as fast as his boasting, we ought to do well.

(_As they walk down the road, a darkly clad creature moves out of the shadows and watches them as they go down another alley. The figure is a dark gray alien with a long snout and wearing a black cloak_.)

(_The group comes out of the alley and reaches the docking port. They find the door labeled 94 and find Ronnie Anne in front waiting for them_.)

Ronnie Anne: Alright guys, we're just about ready to go. It's right through here.

(_They all go through the door. As they do, the Imperial spy that followed them walks over to the door and speaks in another alien language through a communicator._)

(_Ronnie Anne leads them into the docking bay. They find Bobby with a rag wiping a part of the ship in it. The Millennium Falcon is a large, round, beat-up pieced-together vehicle with its cockpit sticking out the front side. Ronnie Anne walks up the boarding ramp and goes inside while they others stop to look at it._)

Lincoln: (_unimpressed_) What a piece of junk!

Bobby: She'll make point five past light speed. She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts. I've added some special modifications myself. I'd like to show you around but we're in a little bit of a rush, so let's just get on board and we'll get out of here.

(_Ronnie Anne enters the cockpit and starts up the engine. Luna and Lincoln go up the ramp with Leni and Lisa following right behind._)

Leni: (_to Bobby_) Hello, sir.

(_Outside the docking bay, a squad of stormtroopers march down the alleyway and find the spy that signaled them_.)

Stormtrooper Leader: Which way?

(_The spy points to the door the group walked in_.)

Stormtrooper Leader: Alright, men. Load your weapons!

(_They head for the door. In the bay, Bobby finishes dusting off the ship and starts board it until the stormtroopers burst in_.)

Stormtrooper Leader: Stop that ship! Blast 'em!

(_The troopers open fire and Bobby, startled, takes out his blaster and returns fire. In the cockpit, Ronnie Anne sees the attackers and activates the ship's guns. The stormtroopers take cover as they come under heavy fire. A few are taken out. Bobby fires at them some more and runs up the ramp. He flicks the switch that closes the door and runs to the cockpit_.)

Bobby: Ronnie, get us outta here!

(_The others sit down at a table in ship's main room_.)

Leni: Oh, my. I'm not exactly liking space travel right now.

(_The Millennium Falcon lifts off the ground and takes off. The stormtroopers continue firing at it until it's out of range. The Falcon soars away into the sky. Bobby enters the cockpit and sits down next to Ronnie Anne in the pilot's seat. They leave the atmosphere of planet Tatooine and into outer space. Bobby turns on a monitor scanning the ship's surroundings_.)

Bobby: Looks like we got Imperial cruisers on our tail. Our passengers are hotter than we thought. Angle the deflector shield while I make the calculations for the jump to lightspeed.

Ronnie Anne: Copy that. (_looks at the monitor annoyed_) Look at that one. Switch your blinker off. You're not turning anywhere.

(_The Falcon flies further into space as two Star Destroyers come from around the planet and follow it. Luna and Lincoln come in the cockpit and sit behind the pilots._)

Bobby: Stay sharp, there's two of them coming in. They're gonna try to cut us off.

Lincoln: Why don't you outrun 'em? I thought you said this thing was fast!

Bobby: (_irritated_) Watch your mouth, kid, or you'll find yourself floating home. We'll be safe enough when we make the jump to hyperspace.

Ronnie Anne: Besides, we know a few maneuvers. We'll lose 'em.

(_The Falcon moves slightly over to the side as it keeps flying. The Star Destroyers start firing in its direction. The ship shudders as an explosion flashes outside the window_.)

Lincoln: (_confused_) That's your maneuvering? Listing lazily to the left? I'm sure they can catch up!

(_On the bridge of one of the Star Destroyers_.)

Imperial Officer #1: Look! They're listing lazily to the left! Go left! Go left!

Imperial Officer #2: Man, that guy knows some maneuvers.

(_In the Falcon's cockpit, Bobby continues to put in coordinates_.)

Luna: How long before we make the jump to lightspeed?

Bobby: Just a few moments to get the coordinates from the navi-computer.

(_The ship rocks violently as lasers hit it_.)

Lincoln: (_agitated_) Are you kidding!? At the rate they're gaining!?

Ronnie Anne: (_to Lincoln_) Traveling through hyperspace ain't like dusting crops, pal! Without precise calculations we could fly right through a star or bounce too close to a supernova and that'd end your trip real quick, wouldn't it?

Lincoln: (_points to a blinking red light on the dashboard_) What's that flashing?

Bobby: (_swats his hand back_) We're losing the deflector shield. Now strap in, we're making the jump to lightspeed.

(_Lincoln and Luna leave the cockpit as Bobby and Ronnie Anne finish the calculations_.)

Ronnie Anne: Coordinates set!

Bobby: Punch it!

(_With a final control activation, the galaxy brightens and they move faster. Stars become streaks as they blast into hyperspace. The two pilots sit back and take a breather and watch the blurry blue space tunnel they've entered._)

Bobby: Hyperspace always looks so freaky.

Ronnie Anne: That it does, partner.

* * *

(_At that moment, the mobile Death Star had arrived at its destination: the system of the planet Alderaan. It loomed some distance away from it. In the control room, Flip and the other Imperial leaders observed the sight of the planet. It appeared in the center of a large screen with a target mark right on it. Darth Lola enters the room followed by stormtroopers and Princess Lori whose hands are bound. Flip walks up to them_.)

Lori: (_mockingly_) Governor Flip, I recognized your foul stench as soon as I was brought on board. I should've expected to find you here holding Lola's leash.

Lola: (_bothered_) Hey! These idiots answer to me! If anyone's holding any leashes around here it's yours truly!

Flip: (_to Lola_) Easy, Lola. We've got her right where we want her. (to Lori) Charming to the last. You don't know how hard it was for us to sign the order to terminate your life!

Lori: I'm surprised you people had the courage to actually do it!

Flip: Before your execution, your highness, we'd like you to be our guest at a ceremony that will make this battle station fully operational. No star system will dare oppose us now.

Lori: I hate to break it to you twerps, but the more you tighten your grip, the more star systems will literally slip through your fingers.

Flip: (_sternly_) Not after we demonstrate the full power of this station. In a way, you have inadvertently determined the choice of the planet that'll be used to test it on first. Since you are far too reluctant to provide us with the location of the Rebel base, we have decided to test the station's super laser… on your home planet of Alderaan.

(_Lori now sees the planet on the target screen and gets horrified_.)

Lori: No! Alderaan is peaceful. We have no weapons. You can't possibly-

Flip: (_impatiently_) You prefer another target? Then name the system! Now, we're tired of asking this so it'll be the last time. Where is the Rebel base?

(_Lori looks at her planet again and sighs_.)

Lori: (_sadly_) Dantooine. (_lowers her head_) They're on Dantooine.

Flip: There, that wasn't so hard, was it? I knew you could be reasonable. (_to Lola_) She gave us her answer. Should we still do it?

Lola: Uh, yeah. We're the bad guys after all.

Flip: (_to the officers_) Continue with the operation. You may fire when ready.

Lori: (_shocked_) WHAT!?

Flip: You're far too trusting. Dantooine is too remote to make an effective demonstration. But don't worry. We'll deal with your Rebel friends soon enough.

Lori: No!

(_Lori is held back by the stormtroopers. In the Death Star's blast chamber, Imperial engineers activate the controls to the super laser_.)

Engineer: Commence primary ignition.

(_Lori trembles tremendously as the Imperial leaders watch the screen with anticipation. The engineers continue to work the controls until the laser is powered up. A huge beam of green radiation shoots through a tunnel next to the control station platform. The radiation reaches the super laser eye and emanates in cone-shape that converges into a single laser beam. The beam is shot through space right at planet Alderaan and upon impact, completely blows it up in a ginormous explosion_.)

(_On the control platform in the blast chamber, the engineers look at the tunnel next to the platform and how there's nothing between them_.)

Engineer #1: Would it kill them to put a railing here?

Engineer #2: I know, right? You know how many times I've almost fallen over?

Engineer #1: Apparently they were afraid we'd just be leaning on it all day.

Engineer #2: That's preposterous! Well, it won't matter anymore when we're famous singer.

(_In the control room, the Imperials applaud at the success of the weapon while Lori breaks down in tears._)


	9. Chapter 8: That's No Moon

**Happy third anniversary to the Loud House! Here's another chapter in honor of it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Star Wars or the Loud House.**

**Chapter 8: That's No Moon…**

(_In the central hold area of the Millenium Falcon, Lincoln practices using his lightsaber with a Marksman-H combat remote, a hovering orb that shoots fake lasers. Luna watches him until she puts a hand to her chest suddenly sits down, looking like she's about to faint. Lincoln takes notice_.)

Lincoln: (_concerned_) Are you all right? What's wrong?

Luna: (_weary_) Oh, man. I felt a great disturbance in the Force… As if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. I'm afraid something terrible just happened. You better get on with your exercises. I'll be fine.

(_Lincoln resumes training as Bobby enters the room_.)

Bobby: (_smiles_) Well, we won't have to worry about those Imperial slugs. Told you we'd outrun 'em. We should arrive at our destination at oh-two-hundred hours.

(_On the other side of the room, Lisa and Ronnie Anne are engrossed in a game in which three-demotional holographic monsters move on a table with small computer monitors on the either side.. Leni watches them_.)

Leni: Be careful, Lisa.

(_Lisa taps the computer with her robotic claw hand, causing one of the holograms to step forward on the table. Ronnie Anne sends a creature on her side to the center and the two wrestle with Lisa's emerging victorious_.)

Ronnie Anne: (_disappointed_) Aw, nuts.

Leni: She made a fair move. Complaining about it like won't help.

Ronnie Anne: I just never lost to an astro droid before.

Lisa: My programming allows me to know this game like the back of my metal hand. You shouldn't underestimate me.

Bobby: Try no to discipline her. It's not wise to upset someone who was trained by Wookiees.

Leni: But sir, no one worries about upsetting a droid.

Bobby: That's 'cause droids don't usually punch people super hard. Ronnie's known to do that if she's provoked too much. She may not be able to rip arms out of their sockets like Wookiees can but she's a lot tougher than she looks. The Wookiees' training really affected her personality and combat skills.

(_Ronnie Anne smiles proudly at Bobby's comment_.)

Leni: (_to Bobby_) I see your point, sir. (_to Lisa_) How about a new strategy, Lisa. Let the Wookiee girl win. It'll guarantee to get us on her good side.

Lisa: Very well.

Ronnie Anne: You don't have to do that, but whatever. I appreciate it.

(_Lincoln stands in the middle of the room holding his lightsaber up and watching the floating remote. Luna watches him carefully_.)

Luna: Remember, a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him.

Lincoln: You mean it controls your actions?

Luna: Partially. But it also obeys your commands.

(_Suspended at eye level, the remote floats to one side of Lincoln and then the other. It moves back and forth. Lincoln watches it closely holding the saber firmly. Suddenly the remote emits a yellow laser beam. It hits Lincoln's leg, stunning him briefly and breaking his concentration._)

Bobby: (_laughing_) Way I see it, ancient weapons and hokey religions are no match for a good blaster at your side.

Lincoln: (_putting his saber away_) So you don't believe in the Force?

Bobby: Kid, I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the other, seeing a lot of strange stuff, but I've never seen anything to make me believe there's one all-powerful "Force" controlling everything. Of course, I've also never anything that proves it doesn't exist but I do know there's no mystical energy field controlling my destiny.

Luna: Why don't you try again, little dude. (_takes a large helmet and places it on Lincoln's head which covers his eyes_) This time, let go of your conscious self and act on instinct.

Lincoln: (_scoffs_) With the blast shield down, I can't even see. How am I supposed to fight?

Luna: Your eyes can deceive you. Just don't trust them.

(_Lincoln ignites his saber again and the remote floats up again. He tries to feel its presence with the Force without seeing it. He swings the saber around blindly and the remote fires another laserbolt which hits him in the side. He loses focus again_.)

Luna: Just stretch out with your feelings. Make sure it's a peaceful, easy feeling.

(_Lincoln holds up the saber once more and stands in one place, seemingly frozen. The remote moves around a little and suddenly shoots again. This time Lincoln manages to deflect the bolts. The ball ceases fire, floats down and turns off_.)

Luna: See? You can do it.

Bobby: Well, that was a little impressive. I'll give you that. But going good against remotes is one thing. Going good against the living is something else.

(_A small light starts flashing on a control panel and a beeping sound goes off_.)

Bobby: Looks like we're coming up on Alderaan.

(_Bobby and Ronnie Anne gat up and head back to the cockpit._)

Lincoln: You know, I did feel something. I could almost see the remote somehow.

Luna: (_smiles_) That's good. You've taken your first step into a larger world.

* * *

(_In the Death Star conference room, which is now empty, Flip sits in his chair while Darth Lola stands off to the side of the room. An officer walks in_.)

Flip: Yes?

Officer: Our scouts have reached Dantooine. They found the remains of a Rebel base, but they estimate that it has been deserted for some time. They are now conducting an extensive search of the surrounding systems.

(_The officer leaves. Flip stands up, frustrated_.)

Flip: She lied! She lied to us!

Lola: See? She doesn't have it in her to consciously betray the Rebellion.

Flip: Then she's dead weight to us. Terminate her immediately!

* * *

(_In the cockpit of the Falcon, the pilots get ready to exit hyperspace_.)

Bobby: Stand by, Nie Nie. Cut in the sublight engines.

Ronnie Anne: Here we go.

(_Bobby pulls back a control lever. The stars streaking past seem to decrease speed, then stop. The Falcon leaves hyperspace but then suddenly shudders and violently shakes. Bobby falls over and Ronnie Anne desperately grabs the controls to stabilize the ship. She sees asteroids racing towards them, battering the sides._)

Bobby: (_getting up_) What the…? What just happened?

Ronnie Anne: Aw, we've come out of hyperspace into a meteor shower. Some kind of asteroid collision. It's not on any of the charts.

(_Lincoln and Luna enter and sit behind_.)

Lincoln: (_bewildered_) What's going on?

Bobby: Something's not right. Our position is correct, except… there's no Alderaan!

Lincoln: What do you mean? Where is it?

Bobby: That's what I'm saying, kid. It ain't here. It's been totally blown away.

Lincoln: What!? How!?

Luna: Destroyed… by the Empire!

Bobby: That seems unlikely. The entire starfleet couldn't destroy a whole planet. I'd take a thousand ships with more firepower than…

(_A beeping sound is heard on the control panel_.)

Ronnie Anne: There's Another ship coming in. Looks like an Imperial fighter.

(_A TIE fighter flies past the window from over them and keeps moving forward_.)

Lincoln: It followed us!

Luna: Couldn't have. It's a short range fighter.

Bobby: There aren't any based around here. Where'd it come from?

(_The Falcon chases the fighter out of the asteroids_.)

Lincoln: It sure looks like it's in a hurry. If they identify us, we're in big trouble.

Ronnie Anne: (_presses controls_) Not if I can help it. Jamming its transmissions.

Luna: I'd be best to let it go, dude. It's too far out of range.

Bobby: No for long…

(_They continue going after it. Luna looks closely at it_.)

Luna: A fighter that size couldn't get this deep into space on its own.

Lincoln: Maybe he was part of a convoy or something and got lost.

Bobby: Well, he won't be around long enough to tell anyone about us.

(_The Falcon keeps tailing the fighter. A round object becomes visible in the distance_.)

Lincoln: Look, he's headed for that small moon.

Bobby: I bet I can get him before he gets there. He's almost in range.

(_They get closer to the "moon". Luna notices something about it._)

Luna: (_suspicious_) That's no moon… It's a space station.

Bobby: It's too big to be a space station.

(_They get closer and see the sphere is dark gray-colored_.)

Lincoln: (_frightened_) I have a bad feeling about this.

Ronnie Anne: And there it is.

Luna: (_to Bobby_) Turn the ship around.

Bobby: (_concerned_) Yeah… I think you were right. (operates controls) Full reverse. Ronnie, lock in the auxiliary power.

(_The ship shudders and the TIE fighter flies away to another part of the station. They keep moving closer to the monstrous metallic sphere_.)

Lincoln: Why are we still heading towards it!?

Bobby: We're caught in a tractor beam! It's pulling us in!

Lincoln: There's got to be something you can do!

Bobby: Afraid not, kid. We're in full power. We're gonna have to shut down. But they're not getting me without a fight!

Luna: You can't win. But there are alternatives to fighting.

Lincoln: Like what?

Luna: Like tricking them into thinking we're not here somehow.

(_The Falcon is dragged into the equator of the Death Star and slowly moves towards the entrance of a docking port. Several stormtroopers and Death Star troopers patrolling the equator watch it get pulled in_.)

Intercom: Clear bay twenty-three-seven. We are opening the magnetic field.

(_The helpless ship enters the port and sets down. Stormtroopers and officers rush down the hallways to inspect the unidentified spacecraft. Back in the conference room, they get a call._)

Flip: (_pushes button on intercom_) Yes?

Intercom: We've captured a freighter entering the remains of the Alderaan system. It's markings match those of a ship our forces on Tatooine saw blast out of Mos Eisley.

Lola: Whoever's on board must be trying to return the stolen plans to the princess. She may yet be of some use to us.

(_In the port, a division of stormtroopers and several officers surround the ship which entrance ramp is now open. Lola enters the port and walks in front of everyone. An officer and a few stormtroopers come down the ramp._)

Officer: (_to Lola_) No one's on board, boss. According to the log, the crew abandoned ship right after takeoff. It could be a decoy. The escape pods have been jettisoned.

Lola: (_confused_) No one's there? Not even any droids?

Officer: Nope. If there were, they must have also bailed out.

Lola: Well, I guess we could just blow this off as some kind of a stupid prank. (_suspicious_) However, I sense something… A presence I haven't felt since… (_to officer_) Get on scanning crew on board. I want every part of this ship checked!

Officer: Yes, ma'am.

(_Lola leaves the port. Later, in the Falcon, a stormtrooper walks through the central area. He meets with another that checked another part_.)

Stormtrooper: There's no one here.

(_They exit the ship. A moment later, a part of the floor suddenly lifts up and moves to the side. Lincoln and Bobby emerge from the opening. Another floor panel lifts up next to them and Luna emerges from it_.)

Lincoln: Boy, it's lucky you guys had these compartments.

Bobby: We just use them for smuggling cargo. We never thought we'd be smuggling ourselves in them. (_disgusted_) This is ridiculous. Even if we could take off, we'd never get past the tractor beam.

Luna: Just leave that to me.

Bobby: Damn fool, I knew you were gonna say that!

Luna: Who's more foolish: the fool or the fool who follows him?

Ronnie Anne: (_poking her head out of Lincoln and Bobby's compartment_) Hey!

(_Soon, all the Imperial forces surrounding the Falcon have left except two stormtroopers, one tall and one short, guarding either side of the ramp. Two engineers carry a heavy box over_.)

Stormtrooper: The ship's all yours. If the scanners pick up anything, report it immediately.

(_The engineers carry the box up the ramp. The stormtroopers then heard the sound of the box hitting the ground. Then a voice called out_.)

Bobby: Hey down there! Could you give us a hand with this?

(_The stormtroopers casually go up the ramp and once inside, two quick blaster shots are fired_.)


	10. Chapter 9: Rescue the Princess

**Happy May the 4th, everyone! Ironic how the Loud House anniversary is just two days before Star Wars Day. What are the odds? Well, we don't really need to know. The wise words of Han Solo (and later Bobby Soltiago): "Never tell me the odds".**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Star Wars or the Loud House.**

**Chapter 9: Rescue the Princess**

(_In a small command office, that overlooks the port, an engineer works on a computer and an officer sees the stormtroopers guarding the ship weren't there_.)

Officer: (_in a comlink_) TX-four-one-two, why aren't you at your post? TX-four-one-two, do you copy?

(_He sees the short stormtrooper walk down the ramp of the ship. He looks up at the officer and points to his ear, indicating his comlink is not working. The officer nods to him and goes to the door of the room_.)

Officer: We've got a bad transmitter. I'll see what I can do.

(_He opens the door and finds himself face-to-face with Ronnie Anne and the tall stormtrooper. Before he can react, Ronnie Anne jumps up and punches his face really hard, sending him crashing in the corner and knocking him out. The engineer reaches for his blaster but the stormtrooper quickly shoots him. With the room clear, they go in followed by Luna, Leni, Lisa and the other stormtrooper. The tall one takes off his helmet, revealing to be Bobby. The short one closes the door and takes his helmet off, revealing to be Lincoln_.)

Lincoln: (_to Bobby and Ronnie Anne, irritated_) You know, between the punching and blasting from you two, it's a wonder the whole station doesn't know we're here!

Bobby: (_disgusted_) Well, bring 'em on! I prefer a straight fight to all this sneaking around.

Ronnie Anne: Yeah, we don't work too well with stealth.

Leni: We found the computer outlet, sirs.

Luna: Plug Lisa in. She should be able to interpret the entire computer system.

(_Lisa extends her metal arm in the control panel and a map of the station appears on the monitor. She begins scanning the network and after a few moments, finds something_.)

Lisa: I found the primary system that controls the tractor beam. Now finding the precise location. (_scans some more_) The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor in seven locations. It takes all of them to bring the tractor beam to life. So a simple loss of power at one of the terminals will allow the ship to depart with no issues.

(_Luna studies the data on the monitor readout carefully_.)

Luna: I don't think you dudes can help. I must go alone.

Bobby: Whatever you say. I ain't taking any more risks.

Lincoln: (_to Luna_) I wanna go with you.

Luna: Be patient, Lincoln. You must stay here and watch over the droids. They must delivered safely to the Rebellion or other star systems across the universe will suffer the same fate as Alderaan.

(_Lincoln tries to protest, but gives in. Luna opens the door and puts her hand on Lincoln's shoulder_.)

Luna: (_warmly_) Remember, the Force will be with you, always.

(_She adjusts her lightsaber on her belt and silently steps out of the room. Lincoln watches her until she disappears down the hallway. He closes the door._)

Ronnie Anne: Well, as odd as she seems, she's quite courageous.

Bobby: Yeah, although her courage might make her a little crazy. (_to_ _Lincoln_) Where did you find her again.

Lincoln: Luna's a great person.

Bobby: Yeah, great at getting us into trouble.

Lincoln: She's gonna come through. Besides, I didn't hear you give any ideas.

Bobby: Well, anything would be better than just hanging around waiting for him to pick us up.

Ronnie Anne: Yeah, what're we supposed to do right now?

Lincoln: You guys really have no pa-

Lisa: (_surprised and excited_) I don't believe it… She's here! I've found her!

(_Confused, everyone looks over to her as she still accesses the computer_.)

Leni: I'm afraid we're not not quite sure what mean, Lisa.

Lincoln: Yeah, who have you found?

Lisa: Who do you think? It's Princess Lori!

Leni: (_gasps_) For real!? She's okay!?

Lincoln: (_amazed_) The princess!? She's here!?

Bobby: Princess? What's going on?

Lisa: Level five. Detention block AA-23.

Lincoln: She did say her ship was captured. Of course she was brought here!

Ronnie Anne: Whoa, whoa, slow down. Who is she?

Lincoln: She's the one in the message. The droids belong to her. She sent them to find Luna so she could take them to Alderaan.

Bobby: So, she's the reason we came out here in the first place?

Ronnie Anne: Apparently so.

Lisa: Oh, sweet mother of discovery… she's been scheduled to be terminated!

Leni: (_panicking_) What!?

Lincoln: (_worried_) Oh, no…

Leni: They can't do that! She's too nice and awesome!

Lincoln: We've got to do something!

Ronnie Anne: What're you talking about?

Lincoln: She's with the Rebel Alliance. We've got to help her!

Bobby: Now wait, don't get any funny ideas. Luna wants us to wait right here.

Lincoln: She didn't know Lori was here. (_to Lisa_) Can you find a way into the detention block?

Bobby: (_sitting down_) I'm not going anywhere. I already got more than I bargained for on this trip.

Lincoln: They're gonna execute her. Look, a minute ago, you said you didn't want to wait around and be captured. Now wanna stay?

Bobby: Marching right into the detention area is not what I had in mind.

Ronnie Anne: It does seem like walking right into the hornet's nest.

Lincoln: But there gonna kill her!

Bobby: And us too most likely if we try anything.

(_Lincoln turns away to think for a minute. Then he turns back to them_.)

Lincoln: She's rich, you know.

Bobby: Rich?

Lincoln: Yeah, rich and powerful. I mean, obviously, you won't be getting any payment for taking us to Alderaan. But if you were to rescue her and bring her back to the Rebels, the reward would be exactly what you need. Maybe even more than you can imagine.

Ronnie Anne: You know, he's got a point, Bobby.

Bobby: I don't know, I can imagine quite a bit.

Lincoln: You'll get it!

Bobby: I better!

Lincoln: You will!

Ronnie Anne: I say we should do this!

Bobby: Alright, kid, you've convinced me. You better be right about this.

Lincoln: Thank you.

Bobby: We still gotta find a way in. So what's your plan?

Lincoln: Well, these disguises give me an idea. And we can use these cuffs.

(_He picks up some shackles on the table and goes up to Ronnie Anne with them_.)

Lincoln: You ever had these on you, before?

Ronnie Anne: A few times. They don't do anything for me, though. I can find a way to break out of them.

Lincoln: Well, you can do that when we get to the detention block. You're our prisoner and we're transporting you there.

Bobby: Oh, I see what your doing. Very clever.

Ronnie Anne: Hiding right in plain sight. Those Imperials are gonna know I'm dangerous!

(_Lincoln puts the shackles on Ronnie Anne. He and Bobby put their helmets on, pick up their blasters and head for the door_.)

Leni: Uh, Lincoln? Pardon me for asking, but, ah, what should Lisa and I do if someone who's not on our side comes in here?

Lincoln: Lock the door.

Bobby: And hope they don't have blasters.

(_They leave the room leaving the two droids alone_.)

Leni: That's not very reassuring.

(_Lincoln, Bobby and Ronnie Anne walk casually down the long hallways trying look inconspicuous. While moving down a seemingly empty hall, a small mouse droid rolls up to them. They stop to look down at it. Ronnie Anne growls at it. The mouse droid turns around and scurries away_.)

Mouse droid: Holy crap!

(_The mouse droid moves fast down the hallway and meets another one_.)

Mouse droid #1: You won't believe what I just seen!

Mouse droid #2: Try me.

Mouse droid #1: A little girl wearing Wookiee fur!

Mouse droid #2: What!? For real!

Mouse droid #1: I'm serious! She growled at me!

Mouse droid #2: Aw, man! Why is everything bigger than us!?

Mouse droid #1: I'm so frightened! Feel my hands shake!

Mouse droid #2: You ain't got no hands. You're a little truck!

(_The trio continues to move towards their objective. The eventually pass several officers, engineers and stormtroopers but none seem to notice them with suspicion. Their act of a prisoner transport was working. They get to a hallway with elevators and wait for one. The doors open up and they step in. An officer tries to get in with them but Bobby stops him and points to Ronnie Anne indicating she was dangerous and he shouldn't be with them. The officer leaves and the doors close_.)

Lincoln: I can't see a thing in this helmet.

(_In another hallway, several stormtroopers walk through an intersection. Luna pokes her head from behind a corner and moves across the intersection. In another hallway, Darth Lola walks along and looks around suspiciously_.)

(_In the elevator, Bobby loosens the cuffs on Ronnie Anne so she can break out of them_.)

Bobby: This is not gonna work.

Lincoln: Then why didn't you say so before?

Bobby: I did say so before!

Ronnie Anne: Fellas, just get me a blaster and we'll take 'em all down. Nothing to it.

(_The elevator door opens up and they see they've arrived at the detention center security area with officers and Death Star troopers occupying it. The Imperials notice them_.)

Officer: Where are you taking this… little girl?

Lincoln: Prisoner transfer for cell block 1138.

Ronnie Anne: Can I get a room by the pool?

Officer: (_laughs_) That's funny because you're a prisoner and there is no pool in the Death Star. (_stops laughing_). But seriously, I wasn't notified so I'll have to clear it.

(_The officer goes on the computer at the desk while two troopers approach Ronnie Anne to take her away. The trio silently nod to each other. Then Ronnie Anne suddenly breaks out of the shackles and punches the two troopers, sending them crashing to the walls_.)

Lincoln: Look out, she's loose!

Bobby: She'll tear us apart!

Lincoln: Go get her!

(_The startled guards in the room are momentarily dumbfounded. Ronnie Anne grabs a blaster from a trooper. Lincoln and Bobby pulls out their blasters and they all open fire. They hit security cameras, gate controls and the guards who aren't quick enough to respond. The officer at the desk is shot just before he can push the security alarm. When the room is clear, they go to the desk where a comlink is buzzing. They quickly check the computer readout_.)

Bobby: We gotta out which cell this princess of yours is in…

Ronnie Anne: Here it is, cell 2187.

Bobby: (_to Lincoln_) Okay, you go get her. I'll hold 'em here.

(_Lincoln races out of the room and down the cell bay. Bobby takes his helmet off and speaks into the comlink_.)

Bobby: (_sounding official_) Um… everything's under control. Situation normal…

Intercom: What happened?

Ronnie Anne: (_whispering_) Tell them it was nothing serious.

Bobby: (_through comlink_) Uh… had a slight weapons malfunction. But we fixed it. So… everything's perfectly all right now. We're fine. We're all fine here, now, thank you… How are you?

Ronnie Anne: (_whispering and panicking_) What're you doing!? Bad guys don't ask each other how there're doing!

Bobby: (_whispering_) I know! I know! I wasn't thinking!

Intercom: We're sending a squad up.

Ronnie Anne: See! They know you're not one of them!

Bobby: (_through comlink_) Uh… negative, negative. We have a reactor leak in here now. Give us a few minutes to lock it down. Large leak, very dangerous.

Intercom: Who is this? What's your operating number?

Ronnie Anne: Okay, that's it. Cover's blown.

(_Bobby says nothing else. He picks up his blaster and shoots the comlink_.)

Bobby: Boring conversation anyway. (_turns to hallway_) Lincoln! We're gonna have company!

(_Lincoln hears him and moves faster down the hall. He finally finds the cell he was looking for and opened the door. He sees Lori laying on the bench looking absolutely depressed. Lincoln was saddened by the sight and felt the urge to hug her. Lori notices him and gives him an uncomprehending look_.)

Lori: (_smirks_) Wow, you're literally too short for a stormtrooper.

Lincoln: What? Oh, the uniform. (_removes his helmet_) I'm Lincoln Loudwalker, I'm here to rescue you.

Lori: You're who?

Lincoln: I'm here to rescue you. I've got your droids with me. I'm here with Luna Kenobi.

Lori: (_surprised and relieved_) Luna Kenobi!?

Lincoln: Yep. Suddenly, my height doesn't matter anymore, does it? Now, come on!

(_They run out of the cell._ _In the conference room, Lola meets with Flip_.)

Lola: She is here…

Flip: Luna Kenobi? What makes you so sure?

Lola: A tremor in the Force. I haven't felt it since I was last in the presence of my old master.

Flip: Surley, she must be dead by now.

Lola: Don't underestimate the Jedi, and don't call me "Shirley".

Flip: The Jedi are extinct. There fire's been out for years. You, ma'am are the last of them.

(_The comlink on the table buzzes. Flip answers it_.)

Flip: Yes?

Intercom: We have an emergency alert in detention block AA23.

Flip: (_alerted_) The princess! Put all sections on alert!

Intercom: Yes, sir.

Lola: Luna is here. The Force is strong with her.

Flip: If that's true, she must not be allowed to escape.

Lola: Escape is not her plan. I must face her, alone!

(_She marches out of the room. In the hallway on the lower levels, Luna continues to move quietly between corners. In the detention center control room, Bobby and Ronnie Anne here the elevator buzzing. They take positions behind the desk_.)

Bobby: Get behind me!

(_A hole in the elevator doors blows open and stormtroopers begin to emerge. The duo start shooting and slowly move back towards the cell hallway. More troops enter the room and the duo fired at them some more before running down the hall_.)

Stormtrooper: Watch your left. They went down the cell bay.

(_Bobby and Ronnie Anne stop some distance from the entrance as Lincoln and Lori come up to them_.)

Bobby: Can't get out that way.

Lori: Looks like you managed to cut off our only escape route.

Bobby: (_sarcastically_) Maybe you'd like it back in your cell, your highness.

(_The stormtroopers shoot at them from the cell bay entrance. Lincoln and Lori move to the left side of the hall while Bobby and Ronnie Anne move to the right. They return fire while Lincoln takes out a small comlink transmitter_.)

Lincoln: (_through the comlink_) Leni! Leni, do you read me…! Are there any other ways out of the cell bay? We've been cut off…! What was that? I didn't copy!

(_In the control tower by the hanger_.)

Leni: (_through the comlink_) Lisa says all systems are like alerted to where you are. The main entrance is only way in or out. Everything else is restricted.

(_Suddenly, they hear a banging and a voice at the door._)

Stormtrooper: Open up in there!

Leni: (_worried_) Uh, oh.

Lisa: Come on. Into the closet.

(_In the cell bay, they're crouched alcoves on either sides for cover as they exchange fire with the troops_.)

Lincoln: There's no other way out!

Ronnie Anne: We can't hold 'em off forever! Now what!?

Lori: (_disappointed_) This is some rescue! You got in here somehow. You couldn't have a plan for getting out!?

Bobby: (_points to Lincoln_) He's the brains, sweetheart!

Lincoln: (_sheepishly_) Well, I didn't…

(_Lori scoffs and grabs Lincoln's blaster. She sees a large vent on the other wall and shoots it open_.)

Bobby: What the hell are you doing!?

Lori: Well, someone's gonna have to save our skins! (_gives Lincoln back the blaster and climbs in the vent_) Into the garbage chute, flyboy!

(_Lori slides into the vent. Ronnie Anne starts to follow but stops_.)

Bobby: Get in there!

Ronnie Anne: (_disgusted_) I'm not going in there! It smells like Gungan puke!

Bobby: (_exasperated_) I don't care what you smell! Just get in there and don't worry about it!

Ronnie Anne: Oh, I can't…

Bobby: (_pulls out a pretzel_) Not even if I throw this?

Ronnie Anne: Don't you da…

(_Bobby throws the pretzel into the chute and Ronnie excitedly goes after it. Bobby and Lincoln continue firing back at the stormtroopers_.)

Bobby: Wonderful girl! Either I'm gonna kill her or I'm beginning to like her! (_shoots some more_) Get in there!

(_Lincoln runs across and slides in the chute. Bobby stands in the middle of the hall, fires a couple more shots and dives into the chute_.)

Bobby: Aaaagggghhhh!


	11. Chapter 10: Back to the Ship

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Star Wars or the Loud House.**

**Chapter 10: Back to the Ship**

(_Bobby tumbles into the large room filled with garbage and knee deep dirty water. Several broken and rusted pieces of metal and scrap lay everywhere. Lincoln and Lori are rummaging around while Ronnie Anne tried to open the exit_.)

Bobby: (_to Lori, sarcastically_) Oh, the garbage chute was a really wonderful idea. What an incredible smell you've discovered. (_to Ronnie Anne, pointing his blaster at the door_) Let's get outta here. Get away from there.

Lincoln: No, wait!

(_Bobby shoots his blaster at the hatch. The laserbolt ricochets wildly around the metal room. Everyone ducks down until the bolt explodes above them. Everyone gets mad at Bobby_.)

Lincoln: Will you forget it!? I already tried it! It's magnetically sealed!

Lori: Put that thing away! You'll literally get us all killed!

Bobby: (_to Lori, annoyed_) Absolutely, your worship. Look, I had everything under control until you led us down here. It's not gonna take them long to figure out what happened to us.

Lori: Well, it could be worse…

(_Suddenly, a loud, horrible, inhuman moan is heard. Everyone is startled and holds up their weapons_.)

Ronnie Anne: Yep, it's worse.

Lincoln: There's something alive in here!

Bobby: C'mon, that's your imagination.

Lincoln: (_sees movement_) Something just moved past my leg! (_Points to a snake- like thing appearing on the water's surface and disappearing_) Look! You see that!

Bobby: What?

(_They wait in silence for anything to happen. A reptilian head that looks like Lily pops up from the water then goes back down. They don't see it. Something moves over to Lincoln and suddenly wraps around his leg and pulls him down_.)

Lincoln: Gah!

Bobby and Ronnie Anne: (_shocked_) Lincoln!

(_They frantically start searching for him in the water_.)

Lori: (_worried_) Lincoln!

(_Lincoln surfaces gasping for air and thrashing his limbs. A large, membrane tentacle is wrapped around him. Bobby tried to help him_.)

Bobby: Lincoln, hold on!

Lincoln: Blast it, will you! My guns jammed!

Bobby: Where!?

Lincoln: Anywhere!

(_Bobby shoots his gun in the water. Lincoln is pulled back in and disappears again_.)

Bobby: Lincoln!

(_It's all quiet again until a clanging sound is heard in the walls. Then, Lincoln emerges again, coughing. This time the creature isn't holding him. Bobby and Ronnie Anne help him up_.)

Lori: Lincoln, what happened?

Lincoln: I don't know, it just let go of me and disappeared...

(_The clanging sound is heard again. Everyone gets concerned_.)

Bobby: I got a bad feeling about this.

Ronnie Anne: Don't we all?

(_Suddenly, The walls start closing in on them very slowly. The trash compactor had been activated_.)

Lincoln: The walls are moving!

Lori: Well, don't just stand there, try to brace it with something!

(_They start to lift long poles and metal beams between the closing walls but are unsuccessful as the beams are snapped and bent by the walls_.)

Lincoln: Wait a minute! (_pulls out his comlink_) Leni! Come in, Leni…! Where could she be!?

(_In the hanger control room, Leni's comlink is left on a desk. The droids are nowhere in sight. There's a small explosion at the door and it is opened. A few stormtroopers enter and one hits his head on the door_.)

Stormtrooper leader: Look around! Check the closet!

(_They go over to the closet and hear voices inside_.)

Leni: Don't come in! We're cleaning!

Lisa: Shut up and let me handle it!

(_The troops open the door. They find the droids huddled in the corner_.)

Lisa: (_pretending to panic_) The intruders locked us in here! They were heading for the detention level! You must capture them!

Stormtrooper leader: Follow me. You stand guard.

(_All the troops except for one leave the office. Leni picks up her comlink and the droids head for the door._)

Leni: (_to the stormtrooper_) This madness has like overrun our circuits! We'd like to go to maintenance to get ourselves checked.

Stormtrooper: Alright.

(_They leave the room and go down the hall_.)

Leni: Good thinking. I didn't know we could make them think we work here!

Lisa: We must take advantage of the henchmen's lack of intelligence.

(_Back in the trash compactor, The walls are getting closer together and the group is desperately trying to hold them back_.)

Bobby: Get on top!

Lori: I'm trying!

(_Bobby lifts Lori up the pile. Ronnie Anne tries to push the wall back on the other side. Lincoln continues to shout in his comlink._)

Lincoln: Leni! Will you come in!?

Ronnie Anne: One thing's for sure. We're all gonna be a lot thinner!

(_Leni and Lisa get to a control panel on the edge of the docking bay with the Millennium Falcon. They look around the corner and see a squad of stormtroopers guarding the ship_.)

Leni: (_worries_) They aren't here. Something must've happened to them.

Lisa: Why not use the comlink to find out where they are?

Leni: Oh! (_chuckles_) I forgot I had that! (_turns on comlink_) Hello, Lincoln. You all right?

Lincoln: Leni?!

Leni: We've been having some problems…

Lincoln: Will you shut up and listen to me!? Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level! You hear me!?

Leni: What was that?

Lincoln: I said shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level!

Leni: (_confused_) Eh… say that again?

Lincoln: SHUT DOWN ALL THE GARBAGE MASHERS ON THE DETENTION LEVEL!

Leni: (_to Lisa, panicking_) Ah! Shut them all down! Hurry!

Lisa: On it!

(_Lisa inserts her arm in the panel and goes to work. The compactor walls are only a few feet apart. They struggle to slow them down. Suddenly, the walls come to a stop. Everyone gets relieved and joyful_.)

Lincoln: What!? Ha-ha!

(_Leni hears them and holds her head in agony_.)

Leni: Listen to them! They're dying, Lisa! Curse my metal body! We weren't fast enough! It's all my fault! Our poor master!

Lisa: (_rolling her eyes_) I'm sure those aren't screams of despair.

Lincoln: (_in the comlink_) Leni, we're all right! You did great!

Lisa: See?

Leni: (_smiles and blushes_) Oh, it was nothing.

(_In the garbage room, Bobby, Lori and Ronnie Anne embrace each other cheerfully. Lincoln looks at the number on the door_.)

Lincoln: Hey, while your at it, open the hatch on unit number - where are we? - 326827.

Leni: Okay, Linky!

(_As the door opens, the group looks around the trash piles. Lincoln picks up a pizza box._)

Lincoln: Look at this. These Imperials are such wasters! Who throws out half of a good pizza?

(_Bobby and Ronnie Anne find a couch_.)

Bobby: And Look at this couch. Someone threw out a whole couch and it's in great shape.

Ronnie Anne: Yeah, just scrub it out a bit, spray a little febreze on it and it'll look pretty good on the Falcon.

Bobby: I know we have a dangerous job to do right now, but I think we should take this couch.

(_On a bridge with a power generator over a deep trench, Luna enters and sneaks behind the generator. Some Imperials walk across the bridge and don't see her. Luna sees the controls for the tractor beam on the generator and messes with until the power of the beam goes all the way down_.)

(_Outside the trash compactor, Lincoln and Lori had gotten out and behind them, Bobby and Ronnie Anne try to carry the couch out_.)

Ronnie Anne: Alright, ready!

Bobby: One, two, three. Easy.

Ronnie Anne: Okay.

Bobby: Whoa, whoa, stop, stop, stop.

Ronnie Anne: What?

Bobby: Twist it.

Ronnie Anne: I am.

Bobby: No, the other way. You're twisting the wrong way.

Ronnie Anne: What do you want me to do?

Bobby: Just look down, alright? Look what I'm doing. See the way I'm twisting it?

Ronnie Anne: Yeah?

Bobby: Turn it that way from your end.

Ronnie Anne: Okay.

Bobby: No, no, no, no. Put it down. Just drop it.

Ronnie Anne: (_annoyed_) Alright, alright!

(_They put the couch down._)

Bobby: Alright, let's just hang on and figure this out.

Ronnie Anne: Dang it, Bobby! They're gonna come looking for us!

Bobby: Okay, I got it. Here's what we're gonna do. We're gonna take the cushions off, unscrew the legs, take the mattress out and this whole thing is gonna be a lot simpler. It's easier than we're making it.

(_Lincoln and Lori just watch them impatiently. Soon, they finally got the couch out. Lincoln and Bobby took off the stormtrooper suits and kept the utility belts_.)

Bobby: If we can avoid any more bad advice, we ought to get out of here real soon.

Lincoln: Well, let's get moving!

(_An alarm in the hatch of the garbage room goes off and Ronnie Anne walks away covering her ears_.)

Ronnie Anne: (_irritated_) Ah, I can't take anymore alarms!

(_Bobby shakes his head and points his blaster at the alarm_.)

Lori: No, wait, they'll hear!

(_Bobby fires at the alarm and destroys it. Lori shakes her head in disgust_.)

Bobby: (_to Ronnie Anne_) That better, Ronnie?

Lori: (_to Bobby and Ronnie Anne, sternly_) Listen. I don't who you guys are or where you came from, but from now on, you do as I tell you. Okay?

Bobby: (_stunned_) Look, your worshipfulness, let's get one thing straight. I take orders from one person, me!

Lori: It's a wonder you're still alive.

Bobby: No reward is worth this!

Ronnie Anne: Let's just get this finished already.

(_They begin to move down the hall, the pilots carrying the couch. In the tractor beam control area, a squad of stormtroopers walk over the bridge and past the generator with Luna still behind it_.)

Stormtrooper leader: Secure this area until the alert is canceled.

(_Most of the troops leave. Two stay at the end of the bridge_.)

Stormtrooper #1: You know what's going on?

Stormtrooper #2: Maybe it's another drill.

(_Luna sneaks around the generator and gestures her hand, creating a sound in the other hallway. The stormtroopers turn their attention to it as Luna slips away_.)

Stormtrooper #1: What was that?

Stormtrooper #2: That's nothing.

(_The group runs down the empty hallway and stop before a bay window overlooking the hanger with Millennium Falcon_.)

Bobby: There she is.

Lincoln: (_in his comlink_) Leni, do you copy?

Leni: For the moment. We're in the main hanger across from the ship.

Lincoln: We're right above you. Stand by.

Leni: Sure thing. (_to Lisa_) "Stand by", that means…

Lisa: Don't move and wait for them.

Leni: Right.

(_Lori looks down at the Falcon and sees how old and beat up it is_.)

Lori: (_to Bobby_) You came here in that thing? You're braver than I thought.

Bobby: (_unamused_) Nice. Now come on!

(_They continue down the hallway and turn a corner, only to run right into a stormtrooper squad that outnumbers them two to one_.)

Stormtrooper: It's them! Blast them!

(_Bobby immediately shoots one of them and then for some reason, the others turned around and ran off. Bobby drops his side of the couch and charges after them_.)

Bobby: (_to the others_) Get back to the ship!

Ronnie Anne: (_dropping her side and following Bobby_) Hey, wait!

Lincoln: Where're you going!? Come back!?

(_The two pilots turn a corner and are out of sight_.)

Lori: Well, he certainly has courage.

Lincoln: What good will it do us if he gets himself killed? Come on!

(_Lincoln and Lori run off in the opposite direction. Bobby continues to chase the stormtroopers down a long sub-hallway, brandishing his blaster_.)

Bobby: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(_The troopers turn a corner and enter a large hanger area. Bobby rounds the corner and stops dead in his tracks as he comes face to face with at least a hundred stormtroopers in the hanger. His determined look becomes one of fear. They notice him and he bolts before they start shooting. Ronnie Anne runs down the hall and stops at the corner as she hears gunshots. Bobby turns and runs toward her_.)

Bobby: Nope! Not that way!

(_The two begin sprinting back the way they came with several stormtroopers in hot pursuit. Meanwhile, Lincoln and Lori race through another sub-hallway and through a hatch onto a narrow bridge over a huge, deep shaft. They immediately stop as the bridge had been retracted into the wall._)

Lincoln: I think we took a wrong turn!

Lori: You think!?

(_The stormtroopers pursuing them see them and start shooting again. Lori quickly hits the switch to the hatch door and closes it_.)

Lori: There's no lock!

Lincoln: (_blasting the controls_) That oughta hold 'em for a while.

Lori: We've got to get across. Find the controls that extends the bridge.

Lincoln: (_sheepishly_) I, uh, think I just blasted it.

Lori: (_panicking_) They're literally coming through!

(_Lincoln notices some pipes hanging up above them and gets an idea. He reaches for the grappling hook on his belt when a few stormtroopers on a higher bridge overhang across the shaft shoot down at them. Lincoln shoots back and hits one, sending him falling into the abyss. Lincoln gives Lori his blaster_.)

Lincoln: Hold this.

(_Lincoln pulls out a thin nylon cable connected to the grappling hook from his belt as Lori shoots up at the troopers. The hatch door opens slightly from behind them_.)

Lori: Here they come!

(_Lori hits another trooper above as Lincoln tosses the hook up and it wraps itself around an outcropping of pipes. He tugs on the rope to make sure it's secure and grabs Lori in his arms. Lori kneels down, wraps her arms around Lincoln and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek_.)

Lori: For luck!

(_Lincoln pushes off and they swing across the wide shaft to the corresponding hatchway on the opposite side. The stormtroopers break through the hatch and fire at them but the duo run off into the opposite hallway_.)

(_Luna hides in the shadows of a narrow passageway as more stormtroopers rush past him in the main hallway. When they're gone, she runs in the opposite direction. Suddenly, she feels a cold, dark presence with the Force coming from the end of the passage. She takes out her lightsaber and bravely walks down towards it_.)

(_Leni and Lisa continue to wait desperately for their friends by the hanger_.)

Leni: Where could they be?

(_Bobby and Ronnie Anne run nervously down long corridor carrying their couch with several stormtroopers right behind them_.)

Stormtrooper: Close the blast doors!

(_At the end of the hallway, blast doors begin to close on front of them. The duo manage to race right through the doors just as they're closing and get to the other side before the doors slam shut, separating them from their pursuers_.)

Stormtrooper: Open the blast doors! Open the blast doors!

(_Luna slowly walks down the corridor and comes to a stop when the end of it is in sight. Just a few dozen feet from her, at the end of the hallway, was Darth Lola, standing still and staring at her with a red lightsaber in her hand_.)


	12. Chapter 11: The Masters Duel

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Star Wars or the Loud House.**

**Chapter 11: The Masters Duel**

(_Lola slowly walked towards Luna, lightsaber in hand. Luna approached her with a glare and ignited her own saber. They stopped when they were just a few feet apart and form battle positions_.)

Lola: (_mockingly_) Well, well, well. We finally meet again, Luna. I'll have you know that the circle is now complete. When I left you, I was but a learner. But now, you're on my turf and I am the master!

Luna: Only a master of evil, Darth!

(_The Jedi Knight and the Sith Lord begin to fight with their sabers. Luna makes a sudden lunge at her opponent but is checked by a lighting movement from Lola. The Sith makes a masterful slash stroke that is blocked by Luna. Another of the Jedi's blows is blocked and countered. Luna moves around Lola and starts backing down the corridor towards a side entrance to the hanger. The two warriors stand motionless with their weapons locked in mid-air_.)

Lola: Your powers are weak, you old lady!

Luna: At least my connection with the Force keeps me looking young. And at least I don't have to wear a helmet to hid my hideous grey face!

Lola: Shut up! You won't be standing in my way anymore! I shall eradicate you like the rest of the Jedi! You should not have come back!

Luna: You can't win, Darth. I don't fear the reaper. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine!

Lola: You don't frighten me! I am now stronger than you! You know you don't stand a chance!

Luna: I'm not even gonna try to defeat you, anyway. We both know I'm just gonna end up heroically sacrificing myself so the other good guys can get away.

Lola: (_sighs_) Of course. Living up to the classic "mentor death" cliche.

Luna: (_chuckles_) Actually, this is the movie that kind of got that trope going.

Lola: Whatever! If you're gonna let me win, at least give me a good duel before the time comes.

Luna: Gladly.

(_Their lightsabers continue to meet in combat. Back by the other entrance to the hanger, Lincoln and Lori met with Leni and Lisa_.)

Leni: (_happy_) Lori! It's you! I knew we were gonna save you!

Lori: (_smiles_) Nice to see you two as well. (_to Lisa_) Please tell me still have those plans.

Lisa: (_smirks_) You bet. They never suspected a thing.

(_Bobby and Ronnie Anne show up with the couch_.)

Bobby: What happened to you guys?

Lori: We ran into some old friends.

Ronnie Anne: Is the ship all right?

Lincoln: Looks fine, if we can just get to it.

Ronnie Anne: (_sees the stormtroopers_) Aw, man. Didn't we just leave this party?

Bobby: I just hope your friend got the tractor beam out of commission or it'll be a real short flight.

(_Luna and Lola continue their fight until they reach the open door to the hanger. As they hit their lightsabers together, the stormtroopers guarding the Falcon notice them_.)

Stormtrooper: Hey, look! The boss lady's fighting someone!

(_The troopers run over to the sight of the duel with interest. The group sees them leave_.)

Lincoln: Look, they just left!

Bobby: Now's our chance. Go!

(_The six of them rush towards the Falcon's ramp. Lincoln looks over and sees the duel with the stormtroopers cheering on Lola_.)

Lincoln: (_concerned_) Luna?

(_As Luna and Lola hold their sabers against one another, Luna sees Lincoln and others by the ship and smiles. She faces Lola with a peaceful look on her face and closes her eyes. Lola brings her saber back and swings it right through the Jedi. Luna's body vanishes upon impact and her cloak and lightsaber drop to the ground. For she had become one with the Force. The stormtroopers watching were about to applaud Lola for winning the duel until they heard Lincoln's yell_.)

Lincoln: (_aghast_) NO!

(_The stormtroopers turn around and open fire at the fleeing heroes. Lola lightly stomps on Luna's cloak to feel anything underneath_.)

Lola: Huh. Weird.

(_Lincoln fires back at the stormtroopers as the others get on the ship. He shoots the control panel by the door which closes it and leaves Lola on the other side. Lori, Leni and Lisa go up the ramp followed by Bobby and Ronnie Anne with the couch_.)

Bobby: Go, go, go, go, go! Alright, twist it counter-clockwise.

Ronnie Anne: I am twisting it. You're twisting it the other way.

Bobby: I mean counter-clockwise from where I'm standing so... so th... so then you... so clockwise. You twist it clockwise.

Ronnie Anne: Okay... okay, go.

Bobby: You know what? Put it down, put it down for a second. My fingers are killing me.

Ronnie Anne: Bobby, they're shooting at us!

Bobby: You know what? Lift it up tall ways. Aw, for cr... oh, it's wedged. It's wedged. Oh, wait, there we go! We got it!

(_They get the couch on board. Lincoln continues shooting until he hears Luna's voice out of nowhere_.)

Luna: Run, Lincoln, run!

(_Lincoln wonders where the voice came from but runs on board the ship without looking around. The ramp closes and the Millennium Falcon lifts off, turns around and flies right out of the hanger. It enters the vastness of space and further away from the Death Star. In the central hold area, Lincoln sits at the table looking depressed. Leni and Lisa sit across from him looking sympathetically at him. Lori sits down next to him and puts her arm around him_.)

Lincoln: (_sadly_) I can't believe she's gone.

Lori: (_sympathetically_) There wasn't anything you could've done. She did pull off the whole "mentor death" cliche to make sure we escaped, so it was a heroic sacrifice.

(_In the cockpit, Bobby and Ronnie Anne see something on the scanner_.)

Ronnie Anne: Tractor beam's down but we're coming up on the sentry ships. They're not letting us go without a fight.

Bobby: Then that's what we'll give 'em! Angle the deflector shields while I charge up the main guns.

Ronnie Anne: Right!

(_Bobby rushes out of the cockpit and into the hold area_.)

Bobby: C'mon, everyone, we're not out of this yet!

(_Lincoln and Lori stand up and follow Bobby. He climbs up a ladder into a room with a gunner's chair. Lincoln climbs down the ladder into another just like it. Lori gets in the cockpit and sits next to Ronnie Anne. The boys sit in the chairs and mount the laser cannons on the top and bottom of the ship. They put on headsets_.)

Bobby: (_to Lincoln_) You in, kid?

Lincoln: Yep.

Bobby: Okay, stay sharp!

(_Bobby and Lincoln get ready for the attack as computer graphic readouts appear on their target screens. Lori and Ronnie Anne look around the outside. Suddenly, four signals appear on the scanner and approach the ship_.)

Lori: Here they come!

(_Four Imperial TIE fighters fly in front of them and break off in different directions. One flies over the ship and shoots at the roof. In the hold, Leni and Lisa shake as the ship bounces and vibrates. The lights go out for a second and then come back on. The fighters maneuver in front of Bobby and Lincoln who open fire at them. The fighters dodge the lasers and shoot back at the ship_.)

Lincoln: They're coming in too fast!

(_Two fighters charge at the ship and shoot into the side. Leni and Lisa run down the hallway and are thrown into a cabinet as the ship lurches violently_.)

Leni: Ooohhh!

(_In the cockpit, Ronnie Anne tries to stabilize the Falcon while Lori watches the computer readout._)

Lori: We've lost lateral controls.

Bobby: Don't worry, she'll hold together. (_to the ship, worriedly_) You hear me, baby? Hold together!

(_A fighter hits a control panel, causing it to blow out in sparks. Lisa advances toward the smoking panel and douses it with fire retardant. Lincoln swivels in his gun mount, following a fighter with his laser cannon but misses. Bobby aims his cannon at another one passing by and fires. It connects and the fighter explodes into fiery dust. Bobby laughs victoriously. Another fighter moves in on the ship on Lincoln's side and he unloads his cannon at it, scoring a direct hit_.)

Lincoln: Got him! I got him!

Bobby: Great, kid! Don't get cocky!

(_While Ronnie Anne continues to control the ship, Lori keeps looking at the scanner_.)

Lori: There's still two more of them out there!

(_The remaining two fighters move around the ship still firing laser blasts at it. Lincoln and Bobby continue to look out for them. One crosses Bobby's port and he swivels in his chair trying to shoot it. The other crosses Lincoln's port and he opens fire. The fighter bursts in an explosion. The last enemy fighter looms in, on Bobby's side and fires upon the Falcon. It gets closer to Bobby's window and he aims up and blasts at it. It's hit and blows up like the others_.)

Lincoln: (_excited_) That's it! We did it!

(_Lori and Ronnie Anne high-five each other before Ronnie Anne starts putting in coordinates_.)

Ronnie Anne: Okay, now where's this secret base of yours?

Lori: Head for the Yavin system.

Ronnie Anne: Very inconspicuous place, indeed. Alright, here we go.

(_Leni lies on the floor of the ship, tangled in smoking wires_.)

Leni: Help! I'm melting! Tell everyone my story, Lisa!

(_Lisa rolls her eyes and starts helping her get out. Bobby takes off his headset, breathes a sigh of relief and pulls out a phone_.)

Bobby: Mom…? Yeah, yeah we won… Yeah, we won the battle… Yeah, I'm calling you just like you asked… Okay… I gotta go now. Got other stuff to do… Yes… Yes… Yes, mom. I love you, too… Okay, goodbye. (_hangs up_)

(_The victorious Millenium Falcon blasts off into space far from the Death Star. In the station's control room, Lola watches them leave as Flip walks up to her._)

Flip: Are they away?

Lola: They've just made the jump into hyperspace.

Flip: You're sure the homing beacon is on their ship?

Lola: They'll lead us right to their base.

Flip: I'm taking an awful risk, Lola. This had better work.

Lola: You know. I think they took your old couch.

Flip: What? I threw that away.

Lola: Yeah, it was weird. I had just defeated Luna and then I look over and see these two struggling to load a couch on board. It had a stain on it from when we had Hawaiian punch night.

Flip: Yeah, that was my couch. Rebel scum.


	13. Chapter 12: The Rebel Base

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Star Wars or the Loud House.**

**Chapter 12: The Rebel Base**

(_The Millenium Falcon rides through hyperspace. In the cockpit, Lori sits in the copilot's chair, deep in thought. Ronnie Anne has gone back to check on the damages from the dogfight. Bobby enters and sits down in the pilot's seat_.)

Bobby: (_smirking_) Not a bad bit of rescuing, huh? You know, sometimes I even amaze myself.

Lori: (_unamused_) That doesn't sound too hard. Besides, they let us go.

Bobby: (_confused_) What are you talking about?

Lori: It's the only explanation for the ease of our escape.

Bobby: Easy? You call that easy?

Lori: They could've had more troops attack. They're literally tracking us!

Bobby: (_smugly_) Not this ship, sister.

Lori: (_shaking her head_) At least the info in Lisa is still intact.

Bobby: Is that was this is all about? What's she carrying that's so important?

Lori: The technical readouts of that battle station. I only hope that when the data is analyzed, a weakness can be found. It's not over yet!

Bobby: It is for me, Princess! I ain't in this for your revolution. This was supposed to be a simple job and I got way more than I bargained for. When we deliver you and those plans, I expect to be well paid and then be on my way!

Lori: (_frustrated_) Well, you won't need to worry about your reward. If money's all you want, then that's what you'll get!

(_She stands up and walks out. Bobby tries to say something but doesn't. Lori passes Lincoln coming in_.)

Lori: Your friend is quite the mercenary. I wonder if he really cares about anything… or anyone.

Lincoln: I care! (_sits down next to Bobby_.) So, what do you think of her?

Bobby: Trying not to, kid.

Lincoln: (_under his breath_) Good…

Bobby: Still, she's got a lot of spirit. I don't know, what you think? A princess like her and a guy like me…

Lincoln: No.

(_The Falcon comes out of hyperspace and approaches the red planet of Yavin. It orbits around and heads for the small green moon behind it. It enters the atmosphere of the moon and flies over a dense jungle. It reaches a large, old temple that is used as the headquarters for the Rebellion. A Rebel guard in a watchtower scans the ship for Imperial markings and finds none, allowing it to land_.)

Guard: Pew! Pew! Gotcha.

(_The Falcon lands in a massive spaceship hangar filled with Rebel fighters ships in the temple. The group rides through on a military speeder and stop at the end of the hanger, where Pop Pop, in a golden-tan Rebel leader uniform was there to greet them. Lori gets off and hugs him_.)

Pop Pop: You're safe! When heard of Alderaan, we feared the worst.

Lori: No time for sorrows, General. The Death Star has surely tracked us here. We must use the information in Lisa to provide us with an advantage in battle. It's our only hope.

(_Back in space, the Death Star has reached the Yavin system. In the conference room, the comlink buzzes_.)

Flip: Yes?

Intercom: We're approaching the planet Yavin. The Rebel base is on the moon on the far side. Now preparing to orbit the planet.

Lola: See? It worked. Now, we prepare for battle!

(_In the Rebel base's war room, numerous pilots in orange uniforms along with Lincoln, Bobby and Ronnie Anne, stand before a large computer screen. Lori, Leni and Lisa stand up front with Pop Pop. Lisa is plugged into the screen and an image of the Death Star appears. Mr. Grouse, in a Rebel commander uniform, walks up before everyone_.)

Mr. Grouse: Alright, whippersnappers, listen here! This battle station is heavily shielded and carries a firepower greater than half the star fleet. It'll kill us all if we don't do something so pay close attention! It's defenses are designed around a direct large-scale assault so a small one-fighter should be able to penetrate the outer defense.

Rebel pilot leader: Pardon me for asking, sir, but what good are snub fighters going to be against that?

Mr. Grouse: Well, them doggone Imperials don't exactly consider a small one-man fighter to be a real threat, or they'd have a tighter defense. The plans that Princess Lori has provided us have been analyzed and we've found a weakness in the station. (_shows an image of a trench_) The approach isn't easy. You must maneuver straight down this trench up this point. (_shows a small hole at the end of the trench_) It's a two-meter wide exhaust port that goes all the way down to the main reactor at the station's core. You make a precise hit, and the shot will go all the way down, setting off a chain reaction and blowing up the whole station!

Rebel pilot: That hole seems like a serious design flaw. Why did they even leave that in?

Mr. Grouse: I don't know, go watch the sequel spinoff to this movie that explains everything! Just be glad this flaw is there or who knows how we're gonna destroy that ball of death! Now, the shaft is ray-shielded, so you'll have to use proton torpedoes.

Rebel pilot: That's impossible! Even for a computer!

Lincoln: It's not impossible. The hole's no bigger than a womprat. I used to bullseye them in my T-16 back home. I knew that hobby would pay off some day!

Mr. Grouse: Alright, you bums, briefing dismissed! Now man your ships and get going! They're coming for us as we speak!

(_The pilots scurry out and rush to the hangar. In the Death Star control room, Lola, Flip and several Imperial leaders watch the computer projected screen as it shows the stations position in relation to the planet and the moon behind it_.)

Intercom: Orbiting the planet at maximum velocity. The Rebel base will be in range in thirty minutes.

Lola: (_proudly_) It will a day long remembered. It has seen the end of Kenobi and it will soon see the end of the Rebellion.

(_In the main hangar of the Rebel base, pilots and crew members move around fast preparing the starfighters. Lincoln, now in an orange pilot's uniform, finds Bobby and Ronnie Anne loading small boxes into the Falcon_.)

Lincoln: (_disappointed_) So that's it, huh? You're just gonna take your reward and leave?

Bobby: Well when you say it like that, we sound like some real douchebags, but yeah, that's right. We've done our job. I got some debts to pay off with this stuff.

Ronnie Anne: Yeah, and they gave us some cool stuff along with the money. A 10% off a Netflix membership, some nice Cracker Barrel Cheddar, assorted lotions, a little plastic champagne bottle full of jelly beans and a little bear.

Bobby: Besides, you don't think we're gonna stick around here do you?

Lincoln: Come on! Take a look around! You know what we're up against. We could use a pilot like you. You're turning your back on them!

Bobby: This ain't our fight, Linc. This war was never our cross to bear.

Lincoln: Well, take care of yourselves, you guys. I guess that's what your best at, isn't it? (_turns to leave_)

Bobby: Hey, uh, Lincoln? (_Lincoln turns back_) Um… may the Force be with you. (_to Ronnie Anne_) I say that right?

Ronnie Anne: I think so.

(_Lincoln still frowns but nods his head at them and walks away._)

Ronnie Anne: Y'know, he might have a point. The galaxy would be a much better place if these guys brought down those lame Imperials.

Bobby: What're you saying? I know what I'm doing. Now let me see that Cracker Barrel cheese. (_takes a piece, puts it in his mouth and spits it back out_) Yuck.

(_Lincoln walks up to his ship, an X-wing fighter, and meets Lori and Leni there_.)

Lori: (_concerned_) Hey, what's wrong?

Lincoln: It's Bobby and Ronnie Anne. I don't know, I really thought they'd change their minds.

Leni: (_upset_) Yeah, I thought they were our friends!

Lori: Well, as stubborn as they are, they've got to follow their own path. No one can choose it for them.

Lincoln: I only wish Luna was here. I mean, I can still hear her voice in my head but, it'd be nice if she was here physically, you know?

(_Leni hugs him and Lori kisses his cheek. Lincoln then goes over to his ship where some other pilots approach him. He sees Liam, Zach, Rusty, Stella and Girl Jordan also in orange uniforms_.)

Stella: Are you Lincoln Loudwalker?

Lincoln: Yes?

Zach: Welcome to the team!

Liam: We heard your sister was the best darn pilot back in the day.

Rusty: If you half her skills, you'll do more than all right.

Lincoln: (_smiles_) Yeah, well, I've had practice. It's kinda been my lifelong dream to join you guys. Thanks!

Girl Jordan: We'll be right up there with you, Lincoln. They'll never stop us!

(_The pilots head to their respective ships. Lincoln climbs up the ladder to the cockpit of his fighter as an crew member helps Lisa get hoisted into a socket behind the cockpit_.)

Crew member: This R2 unit of yours seems a little beat up. You want another one.

Lincoln: Not on your life. That little droid and I have been through a lot together. (to Lisa) You okay, Lisa?

Lisa: Spectacular! This compartment is quite comfortable. Let's go strike some Imperial hindquarters!

(_Lincoln climbs in the cockpit and puts on his helmet. Leni looks up at them from the floor._)

Leni: (_worried_) Hang on tight, Lisa. You've got to come back. You don't want my life to get like, totally boring, would you?

Lisa: (_smirks_) Right. Without me, you wouldn't know how to have adventures!

(_All final preparations are made for the approaching battle. The pilots all get in their X-wing and Y-wing starfighters and cockpit shields are smoothly rolled into place. Signalmen direct the ships out of the hangar. Lincoln then hears Luna's voice out of nowhere again_.)

Luna: Lincoln, the Force will be with you.

(_Lincoln is confused by the voice but smiles and gets ready to take off. Outside, the ships hover off the ground and take off over the jungle and into the sky. In the war room, Lori and Leni join Pop Pop, Mr. Grouse and other Rebel leaders and observe a giant map in the center of the room displaying the planet and the moon. A big red dot that represents the Death Star slowly moves around the planet and closer to the moon. A series of tiny green dots representing the Rebel fighters appear near the moon and move towards the Death Star. The leaders watch the map with anticipation as a voice on the intercom calls out_.)

Intercom: Stand by. Death Star approaching. Estimated time to firing range, fifteen minutes.

**So they finally made it to the rebel base and yes, Lincoln's friends are rebel pilots. Someone's gotta be the guys who do the actual fighting against the Empire. Also, let me be clear that none of those particular friends will be killed off in battle. Not them. Also, if you're wondering where Clyde is, let me inform you that he will have a much bigger role in the future installments. I'm sure you can figure that out what that means. Anyway, just one more chapter left for this re-enactment! Big fight scene to determine the fate of the galaxy and all that!**


	14. Chapter 13: Destroy the Death Star

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Star Wars or the Loud House.**

**Chapter 13: Destroy the Death Star**

(_The Rebel ships fly in formation around Yavin and closer to the Death Star. Upon the approach, the leader of Red Squadron, flying in front of the others makes a call to the others_.)

Red Leader: All wings report in.

Zach: Red Nine standing by.

Rusty: Red Six standing by.

Stella: Red Three standing by.

Liam: Red Seven standing by.

Girl Jordan: Red Two standing by.

Lincoln: Red Five standing by.

Red Buttons: Red Buttons standing by.

Redd Foxx: Redd Foxx standing by.

Big Red: Big Red standing by.

Sean Connery: Red October standing by.

Red Forman: Red Forman standing by.

Red Bull: Red Bull standing by.

Red Robin: Red Robin standing by.

Red: Red from South Park standing by.

Otis Redding: Otis Redding standing by.

Little Red Riding Hood: Little Red Riding Hood standing by.

Cincinnati Reds: Cincinnati Reds standing by.

John Marston: Red Dead Redemption standing by.

Anthony Kiedis: Red Hot Chili Peppers standing by.

Red Leader: Lock S-foils in attack position.

(_The X-wing fighters unfold their wings and locking them in the "X" position_.)

Red Leader: Passing through the magnetic field. Switch your deflectors on.

(_They get closer to the Death Star, now seeing how intimidatingly massive it is. Complex patterns on the metallic surface become visible_.)

Girl Jordan: (_amazed_) Look at the size of that thing!

Red Leader: Cut the chatter, Red Two. Accelerate to attack speed. This is it, people!

(_A smaller squad of Y-wing starfighters fly next to the X-wings_.)

Gold Leader: Red leader, this is Gold Leader.

Red Leader: I copy Gold Leader.

Gold Leader: We're starting for the shaft now.

Red Leader: We're in position. I'm gonna cut across the axis and try to draw their fire.

(_The X-wings dive down towards the surface. Alarm sirens scream as Imperials scramble throughout the station. Some get on laser turrets and shoot up at the Rebels who dodge every shot. Lincoln nosedives radically, starting his attack_.)

Lincoln: (_confidently_) This is Red Five I'm going in!

(_He dives down, shoots at the area where the guns are and pulls back up. The other pilots perform similar moves the the mounted turrets on the surface. Inside, the walls shake and Imperials in the hallways lose their balance while running. An officer enters the control room and goes up to Darth Lola_.)

Officer: We count thirty Rebel ships, boss. But they're so small and fast that they're evading all the turbo-lasers!

Lola: Then let's take them down ship to ship. Get the crews to their fighters.

(_The Rebels continue to rain fire on any mounted guns they find_.)

Red Leader: Watch yourselves, there's a lot of fire coming from that deflection tower.

Rusty: We're on it.

(_Rusty and Zach advance on the battle tower and shoot it down. Lincoln moves to an area that hadn't been cleared yet. He concentrates on aiming and hears Luna's voice again_.)

Luna: Lincoln, trust your feelings.

(_He still wasn't sure if he really was hearing her but he still focused on where to shoot and then unloaded a barrage of lasers on the surface and several small radar emplacements and a few turrets erupt in flames_.)

(_In the Death Star control room, Flip and the other commanding officers watch the target screen patiently_.)

Death Star intercom: The Rebel base will in firing range in seven minutes.

(_Back in the war room at the Rebel base, Lori, Leni and the others watch the map. Mr. Grouse speaks through a radio_.)

Mr. Grouse: Squad leaders, we've picked up a new group of signals. Enemy fighters coming your way.

Lincoln: My scope's negative. I don't see anything.

Red Leader: Keep up your visual scanning. Here they come!

(_A squad of TIE fighters enter the battlefield. They separate and go after different Rebel ships. The battle's turned into an all-out dogfight_.)

Red Leader: (_to another pilot_) Watch it! You've got one on your tail!

(_A TIE fighter shoots at an X-wing and hits it from behind_.)

Pilot: I'm hit!

(_The X-wing blows up in flames. Another fighter chase after Zach_.)

Rusty: Zach, you've picked one up. Watch it!

Zach: (_frantically_) Where is he?! I can't see it!

(_The fighter chases him around and fires at him_.)

Zach: He's on me tight. I can't shake him!

Lincoln: Hang on, Zach. I'll be right there.

(_Zach dives for the surface with the fighter close behind. Lincoln chases after the fighter and gets it in his target screen. It locks on and Lincoln shoots it down_.)

Lincoln: Got him!

(_In a hallway just near a hangar area, Lola approaches a pair of black armored TIE fighter pilots_.)

Lola: Several fighters have broken off from the main group. Come with me!

(_The two pilot's follow her into the hangar. In the war room, the Rebel leaders listen to the pilots with concern_.)

Stella: Watch your back, Lincoln! Fighter's right above you, coming in!

(_A fighter takes aim at Lincoln's X-wing and scores a hit on one of the side engines_.)

Lincoln: I'm hit but not bad. Lisa see what you can do with it. Hang on back there.

(_Lisa puts out the smoke on the engine. Lincoln desperately tries to get away from his pursuer._)

Red Leader: Can anyone see Red Five?

Liam: There's a heavy fire zone on this side. Red Five, where are you?

Lincoln: I can't shake him! He really wants a piece of me!

Girl Jordan: I'm on it, Linc!

(_Lincoln moves his ship rapidly. The fighter keeps shooting at him until another X-wing comes into view from the front. Girl Jordan flies past Lincoln and fires on the TIE fighter, sending it up in flames_.)

Lincoln: (_relieved_) Good shooting, Girl Jordan.

Gold Leader: Red Leader, this is Gold Leader. We're starting our attack run.

Red Leader: I copy, Gold Leader. Move into position.

(_Three Y-wing fighters descend in to the trench. Three TIE fighters leave a nearby hangar. Two regular sized with straight wings follow a smaller one with curved wings. In the small one, Lola adjusts the controls._)

Lola: Stay in attack formation.

(_The Y-wings start to fly down the trench as the mounted guns along side it shoot at them. They avoid getting hit_.)

Gold Leader: The exhaust port is marked and locked in. Switch power to front deflector screens.

(_The Rebels back in the war room continue to view the projected screen. The Death Star projection gets closer to the moon_.)

Rebel base intercom: The Death Star will be in range in five minutes.

(_Lori and Leni start to get frightened. Back in the trench, the Y-wings race through with Gold Leader at the front pulling his targeting device down in front of his eye_.)

Gold Leader: Switching tip targeting computer. Computer's locked. Getting a signal.

(_The guns in the trench suddenly cease fire_.)

Pilot: The guns… they've stopped!

Gold Leader: Stabilize your rear deflectors. Watch for enemy fighters.

Pilot: They're coming in! Three marked at two-ten!

(_The three TIE fighters dive in precise formation into the trench behind the Y-wings. Lola is in the front center_.)

Lola: I'll take these bums myself. Cover me!

TIE fighter pilot: Yes, ma'am.

(_Lola lines up one of the Y-wings in her target screen and pulls the trigger. The Y-wing is shot down_.)

Gold Leader: I can't maneuver! They're too close!

(_Lola adjusts her fighters and fires again. Gold Leader is hit and explodes. The remaining Y-wing retreats from the trench_.)

Pilot: Red Leader, we lost Gold Leader. They came from behind…

(_The pilot is cut off as he too is shot down. Lola laughs menacingly. Her two backup fighters fly right behind her._)

Fighter pilot #1: Why does boss lady hog all the kills?

Fighter pilot #2: Because we don't aim very well.

Lola: Knock it off, you bozos! We still got Rebel insects to blow up! I'll let you shoot some if you behave.

(_Lincoln heard the Y-wings get shot down and gets nervous. In the control room, an officer walks up to Flip_.)

Officer: Sir, we've analyzed their attack and there is a danger. Should I have your ship standing by?

Flip: (_baffled_) Evacuate? In our moment of triumph? I think you overestimate their chances!

(_The moon gets closer on the target screen_.)

Death Star intercom: Rebel base, three minutes and closing.

(_Red Leader signals the remaining fighters_.)

Red Leader: Red Group, this is Red Leader. Rendezvous at mark six point one. It's up to us to destroy this thing.

Mr. Grouse (_from base_) : Red Leader, this is Base One. Keep half your group out of range for the next run.

Red Leader: Copy, Base One. Red Seven, take Reds Four and Eight and start your run. Reds Three, Six and Nine stand by to take care of remaining enemy fighters. Reds Two and Five, hold up here with me and wait for the signal.

(_Liam flies down into the trench with two more X-wings behind him. Rusty, Zach and Stella fly around patrolling the perimeter. Lincoln and Girl Jordan fly alongside Red Leader above the surface_.)

Liam: This is it!

(_Liam and his escort zooms down the trench as lasers streak past them_.)

Red Leader: You should be able to see it by now. Keep your eyes open for those fighters!

Liam: There's too much interference! Lincoln, can you see them?

Lincoln: (_looking down_) No sign of any… wait! Coming in point three five!

Liam: I see 'em!

(_Lola's squad reenters the trench and dive in tight formation. Liam quickly pulls his targeting device in front of his eyes and adjusts it_.)

Liam: I'm in range. Target's coming up! Just hold 'em off for a few seconds.

(_Liam focuses on his target readout. Lola closes in on the Rebels_.)

Lola: Close up formation.

(_Liam lines up the target on the device crosshairs. Lola rapidly approaches the two X-wings behind Liam. Red Four appears in the center of Lola's target screen. Red Four is hit by her laserfire and explodes into flames. Red Eight furiously tries to avoid Lola's fighter behind him_.)

Red Eight: (_to Liam_) You better let loose!

Liam: (_concentrating_) Almost there…

Red Eight: We can't hold them!

(_One of Lola's pilots opened fire on Red Eight and blows him up. Red Leader and the others fight more enemy fighters while watching from above_.)

Red Leader: Red Seven, pull up!

Liam: (_still focusing_) Almost there…

(_Liam takes careful aim and his targeting computer lines up with the hole at the end of the trench. He fires two proton torpedoes at it_.)

Liam: (_excited_) It's away!

(_Liam flies out of the trench before he can be shot as well. The torpedoes make contact with the hole but hit something in front of it creating an explosion on the surface. Imperials inside are knocked against the walls and lose their balance. The Rebels in the war room listen to the communications with anticipation_.)

Pop Pop: Was it a hit?

Liam: Negative. Negative. It didn't go in. Something was blocking the hole. It's gone now but someone else has to shoot in it now.

(_Lola saw Liam's failed attempt to shoot the hole_.)

Lola: (_proudly_) Ha-ha! Told them it was a good idea to plug up that hole! Of course, it's unguarded now so we gotta keep the rest of them off it!

Red Leader: Red Seven, get clear and meet up with the others securing the perimeter. You've done all you can. We'll take care of the hole.

Liam: Copy, Red Leader. Hit 'em hard!

(_As Liam flies away, Lincoln and Girl Jordan fly with Red Leader towards the trench. Lincoln feels a sense of helplessness. In the control room, Flip stares at the target screen with a sinister look_.)

Death Star Intercom: Rebel base, one minute and closing.

(_Lori, Leni and the others nervously listen in on the remaining fighters._)

Red Leader: Lincoln, Girl Jordan, let's close it up. We're going in full throttle.

Girl Jordan: Right with you, boss.

Red Leader: Lincoln, I hear you're quite the shot. You'll be leading for this.

Lincoln: (_anxious_) You sure?

Red Leader: Absolutely. We're right here with you.

(_The three X-wings dive into the trench with Lincoln leading. Those in the war room put all their faith in him_.)

Lori: Get 'em, Linky! See how they like being literally blown to smithereens!

Leni: Hang on, Lisa…

(_The Rebels race down the trench as the mounted cannons fire at them_.)

Red Leader: We'll stay back far enough to cover you.

Girl Jordan: My scope shows the tower, but I can't see the hole!

Lincoln: Watch yourself! Increase full throttle!

Girl Jordan: What about the tower!?

Lincoln: You worry about those fighters! I'll worry about the tower!

(_One of his wings is nicked close to the engine_.)

Lincoln: Lisa, that stabilizer's broken loose again! Lock it down!

Lisa: Affirmative! Just stay focused on the objective!

Girl Jordan: They're coming back again!

(_Lola and the other two TIE fighters once again enter the trench in pursuit of the Rebels_.)

Lola: (_to her wingmen_) Let's run 'em down before they shoot through the hole!

(_One of her wingmen opens fire and scores a hit on Girl Jordan. Her ship is still stable but the damage is bad_.)

Girl Jordan: I'm hit! One more and I'm done for!

Red Leader: You can't stay with us!

Lincoln: Get clear, Girl Jordan! You can't do anymore good back there!

Girl Jordan: Sorry!

(_She pulls her damaged X-wing out of the trench_.)

Lola: Let that one go! Stay on the leader!

(_The fighters get closer to the Rebels_.)

Red Leader: Hurry, Lincoln! They're coming in faster this time! I can't hold them!

Lincoln: (_stressed out_) Lisa, increase the power!

Lisa: (_struggling_) Just keep going forward!

Red Leader: Do it, Lincoln!

(_He moves closer to Lincoln but Lola gains in him. She takes aim and fires. Red Leader's ship is hit and explodes. The leaders in the war room stare at the board with shock. Lincoln is stunned by Red Leader's death and that he's the only one left. In the Death Star control room, Flip watches the the target screen with satisfaction_.)

Death Star intercom: Rebel base, thirty seconds and closing.

Lola: (_focusing on Lincoln_) I'm on the leader.

(_Lincoln is anxious but concentrates on the objective. He adjusts his targeting device as his ship charges down the trench. The device is pulled in front of his eye and he sees the readout. He waits for the hole to be lined up until he hears Luna's voice once again_.)

Luna: Use the Force, Lincoln.

(_This time, he was sure it really was Luna speaking to him. He looks up in wonder_.)

Lincoln: You really think I can?

Luna: (_comfortingly_) Trust me, little dude. You can do it. You've always believed in the Force. Just don't stop believing and you'll be all right.

(_A grim determination sweeps across Lincoln's face as he closes his eyes and mumbles Luna's training to himself. Behind him, Lola senses him carefully._)

Lola: The Force is strong with this one. Bet it's Luna's involvement! She ain't leaving any legacy on my watch!

(_Lincoln puts the device away. The Rebels at the base notice_.)

Pop Pop: (_bewildered_) His computer's off. Lincoln, you switched off your targeting computer. What's wrong?

Lincoln: Nothing. I'm all right. I'm gonna feel this!

(_Lincoln streaks ever close to the hole. Lola and her wingmen keep chasing him down. Lola maneuvers her controls and shoots at her target. A burst of laserfire hit Lisa. She starts smoking and makes high-pitched beeping sounds_.)

Lisa: OW! For the love of Isaac Newton, Lola! We were friends!

Lola: Not here, Lisa! The prequels have no influence here!

(_Lisa's sounds die out and she makes a brain-dead face. Lincoln looks back frantically at her._)

Lincoln: I've lost Lisa!

(_Lori, Leni and the others hear him and get stunned. They are even more terrified when the Death Star on the map completely rounds Yavin and is in full view of the moon_.)

Rebel base intercom: The Death Star has cleared the planet! The Death Star has cleared the planet!

(_Pop Pop, Mr. Grouse and the other leaders grow concerned as Lori and Leni hold each other in fear. In the control room, Flip and the other Imperials see the moon now in the center of the target screen_.)

Death Star intercom: Rebel base in range.

Flip: (_to the officers_) You may fire when ready.

(_In the blast chamber, the engineers begin to power up the super laser._)

Engineer: Commence primary ignition.

(_Lincoln starts sweating bullets as he reaches the hole and desperately tries aim by using the Force. Lola is right behind him ready to fire. As Lincoln eyes the hole anxiously, Lola gets his ship in her target screen_.)

Lola: (_menacingly_) I have you now! And with today's gas prices, not a minute too soon!

(_As she's about to open fire, one of the fighters behind her is hit by a laser blast from out of nowhere and explodes. Lincoln, Lola and the other pilot look up at the source in surprise_.)

Lola: What the-!?

(_The Millenium Falcon comes into view and shoots right down at the trench. In the cockpit, Bobby and Ronnie Anne sit in their new couch excitedly._)

Bobby: Yahoo!

Ronnie Anne: Yeah! We're much more comfortable now, shooting stuff!

(_As they fire down at the last two TIE fighters, the wingman pilot panics and veers radically towards Lola_.)

Pilot: Look out!

(_He collides with Lola's fighter by the wings and they spiral out of control. The pilot crashes into the trench wall while Lola spins out of the trench and into deep space. She thrashes around inside_.)

Lola: No! Ah! That's… Ow! Not… Gah! Fair! Ah!

(_With the fighters gone, the Falcon pulls up_.)

Bobby: (_to Lincoln_) You're all clear, kid! Now let's blow this thing and go home!

(_Lori, Leni and the Rebels hear them and are surprised. Lincoln smiles and gets more relaxed. He concentrates as hard as he can on the hole and fires his torpedoes. They shoot down the remainder of the trench and toward the hole. Lincoln watches with relief and satisfaction as the torpedoes disappear right through the hole. He pulls out of the trench. The Imperial engineers finish powering up the super laser and Flip and the officers wait for impact. The Falcon and the remaining Rebel ships retreat from the battlefield and back towards the moon, leaving the battle station all alone. The control to fire the super laser is about to be activated_.)

Officer: And fire!

(_Suddenly, the Death Star completely erupts into a supernova, spreading spacedust in all directions. In the Rebel base, everyone cheers with relief as do the other pilots_.)

Ronnie Anne: Yes!

Bobby: Great shot, kid! That was one-in-a-million!

(_Lincoln quietly sat in joy and satisfaction with his eyes closed. He smiles gets teary-eyed as Luna speaks one last time_.)

Luna: Remember, the Force will be with you… always. And so will I, always… Unless you're doing something no one should see you do, then that's when I won't be watching over you.

Lincoln: (_chuckles_) Okay, Luna. Thanks.

(_The ships fly back to the base while Lola's fighter continues spinning out of control until it stops and Lola stops thrashing around inside. She regains controls and flies away into space_.)

Lola: (_nauseated_) Ohhh… Curse you good guys! This ain't over! I shall return!

(_In the main hangar of the base, Lincoln climbs out of his ship and is greeted by a cheering crowd. Liam, Zach, Rusty, Stella and Girl Jordan pull him into a group hug. Lori and Leni rush up to him and hug him as well. Lori picks him up holds him tightly_.)

Lori: (_happy_) You did it!

(_She puts him down as Bobby and Ronnie Anne run up laughing and embrace him too_.)

Bobby: Hey! Hey!

Ronnie Anne: You were awesome!

Lincoln: I knew you guys would come back!

Bobby: C'mon! We weren't gonna just let you take all the glory!

Lori: I knew you had it in you to care about us!

(_They look towards the ship and see the fried and paralyzed Lisa being lower down_.)

Lincoln: Oh, no.

Leni: (_worried_) Oh, my! Lisa, can you hear me? Say something!

(_Some engineers pick her up_.)

Engineer: We'll get to work on her right away.

Leni: You must repair her! If any of my circuits and gears will help, I'll like so gladly donate!

Lincoln: (_reassuringly_) She'll be all right.

(_Later on, Lincoln, now wearing black pants, a black shirt and golden-yellow jacket, along with Bobby and Ronnie Anne, walk through the doors of the main temple into a huge ceremony room with a stage at the end. Hundreds of Rebel soldiers, pilots and engineers are lined up in neat rows on the sides. Lori, Leni, Pop Pop, Mr. Grouse and other Rebel leaders stand on the stage waiting_.)

(_The three proudly walk up the clear center aisle to the stage. They stop on the stage's steps and bow before Lori, wearing a white formal dress with her hair tied back. She smiles exceptionally at them and holds up a gold medal. She places it around Bobby's neck and he grins with approval. Lori takes another medal and puts it around Lincoln's neck and he blushes with pride. Ronnie Anne steps forward waiting for her turn but Lori shrugs_.)

Lori: Sorry, we only had two.

Ronnie Anne: Oh, well. Still an honor to stand up with you guys.

(_She looks in the audience and spots a figure in dark cloak wearing an orange pilot suit over it_.)

Ronnie Anne: Hey! That's the creepy guy who stalked us in Mos Eisley! He's an Imperial spy!

(_They all turn to the spy who tries to run away but a bunch of Rebels dogpile on him. Lori pats Ronnie Anne on the shoulder_.)

Lori: Nice one!

(_Lisa comes in stage next to Leni_.)

Lisa: What'd I miss?

Leni: (_hugging her_) You're back! We won and now we're partying!

(_They group smile at Lisa's return. Then they turn and face the assembled Rebels who all applaud them as the guards take the spy away. They all smile with happiness_.)


	15. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Star Wars or the Loud House.**

Lincoln: The end.

(_The power in the Loud House comes back on as Lincoln finishes the story and everyone cheers for both_.)

Lana: Well, Linc, that was a great story.

Lynn: Yeah, thanks for keeping us entertained.

Luna: I liked that wise, old mentor dude. Shame she died but at least it was a noble death.

Leni: My favorite was totally the gold robot!

Lisa: I was quite fond of the small, blue and white mechanical being.

Lori: I think the princess was literally the best character. I hope she and that cool pilot get together.

Lola: Come on! The best character was obviously the evil Imperial leader!

Lincoln: My favorite was the main hero. He's one of the best protagonists there ever was!

Lynn Sr: It was good, but didn't other cartoons do that sort of thing already?

Lincoln: Yeah, but not like the way we just did it.

Lynn Sr: Still, those were actual episodes made by the actual creators of the shows. This was just a written piece of work put on the internet by a regular fan.

Rita: Well, that shouldn't really matter. A recast is a recast no matter who makes it or how it's presented.

Lincoln: Well said, mom.

Lynn Sr: Okay, that's fair. I guess we should look forward to the next episode.

(_Everyone agrees_.)

Luan: Hey! Why is the Force like duct tape?

Lynn: Oh, boy…

Luan: It has a light side, a dark side, and it binds the galaxy together! (laughs)

(_Everyone groans_)

Lucy: That was dreadful.

Luan: Oh, yeah? Why are the Jedi always invited to picnic? They always have the forks with them!

(_Everyone groans_)

Lola: Give us a break!

Luan: Wait! What do you call a bird with a thousand lives? A Millenium Falcon!

(_Everyone groans_)

Lincoln: Alright, let's knock it off!

Luan: Sorry, but if you want to find someone who doesn't like Star Wars jokes, then you're looking in Alderaan places!

(_Luan laughs and runs away. Everyone chases after her._)

**THE END**

**Well, that's the first Star Wars with Loud House characters! There will be more characters included in the sequels. I'll start the re-enactment for Empire Strikes Back when I finish my first Uncharted recast with Gravity Falls characters. See you all next time!**


End file.
